The Joke's On You
by Sw33t-Sorrows
Summary: Kagome believes she has found true love when she meets bad boy Inuyasha. However, when they find out they are about to become stepsiblings, they must choose between their parents' happiness, and their own. CH 12 UP!
1. Can't Stand It!

** Disclaimers:** I don't own _Devil Does Exist_ or _Devil Beside You_ - the manga and drama that this story is based on.

* * *

**  
**

**The Joke's On You**

_Chapter One: Can't Stand It_

Sw33t-Sorrows

* * *

"Ready?" 

"Ready."

The two girls took a single step forward.

"Okay, maybe I'm not _too_ ready." The younger girl squealed.

"Oh come on, Kagome! We've been waiting _forever_ for this day! Let's go!"

"No! You can't make me!"

"Pft, real mature."

"Shut up."

_Kagome_ stuck her tongue out at her best friend. Today would be their first day as sophomores, and maybe the pressure was a little too much.

"You can't just show up and tell me you're not ready. 'Roku is waiting for us!"

"Oh sure, you have plenty to look forward to Sango. Life isn't fair, you have a boyfriend and I don't." _Sango_ turned red.

"He isn't my _boyfriend_," She turned away. "Yet." Kagome let a smile creep onto her face.

"Oooh, so how long have you been _not-yet_ already?"

"None of your concern." Sango blurted, knowing full well that her best friend was mocking her.

"None of your concern!" Kagome repeated in a much higher pitched voice. The two girls laughed.

"Come on, are you ready now?"

"Only if you hold my hand." They laughed again before stepping into the rather large yet familiar building. Halfway down the hallway, they saw a boy standing there. Kagome rolled her eyes when she saw Sango smile, showing her perfect white teeth.

"Miroku," Sango said softly. The said boy turned around and smiled back.

"Hey girls, I've been waiting forever. What took you so long?" When Sango didn't answer, Kagome sighed and answered his question - with a made-up answer.

"Sango woke up late, she was dreaming of you-" Before Kagome could start laughing, Sango's hand was over her mouth. The three friends stood together and shared some laughs before they would decide to go to class. "So what do you guys have first?"

"Psychology."

"Economics."

"Ew, gross. You guys suck, you chose all the crappy classes."

But soon, their smiles turned into frowns when a familiar face turned up.

"Hey there, sweetheart, you miss me?" Kagome felt her heart sink at the voice. She wanted to run away when she saw the looks on her friends' faces. The girl turned around and almost screamed when she saw the object of her distress. "I sure did miss you."

"Inuyasha!" She exclaimed, not in a good way.

"Ah, you remembered my name. A good sign, no?"

"How could I forget?" Kagome mumbled.

"Oh come on, admit it, you missed me. I can just tell by the look on your face."

"Shut up."

"Ouch," The much older boy cracked a smile. "I have philosophy first, what about you?"

"Philosophy?" Kagome questioned. A guy like Inuyasha taking such a meaningful class was just ... weird. But to make matters worse, _she_ was in that class too. Kagome paled.

"Oh! We're in the same class, aren't we?"

"Damn you to hell." Inuyasha laughed at her comment.

"And _I_ love _you_ too." He grinned as he walked by her. When he disappeared down the hallway, Sango rushed to her friend's side.

"Kagome! That _devil_ is in your class! What are you going to do? He's surely going to torture you to death!"

"Thanks, because that really makes me feel better."

"Don't worry, I don't think he'll do anything too extreme." Miroku placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"He'll do anything! What about that time he made me eat glue and told me it was white chocolate?" Sango snickered. "What are you laughing at?"

"You have to admit, that was pretty funny."

"I could've died!"

"Aw, it wasn't _that_ bad!"

"I ate _two _blocks!" The bickering continued until the first bell. "Well, wish me luck. If I don't come back, we all know why." Kagome's shoulders slumped as she walked in the direction of her first class. Even as she was at the other side of the hall, her sighs and sniffles could be heard.

Sango and Miroku exchanged nervous glances.

* * *

"I hope Kagome's alright." 

"I'm sure she will be."

"Miroku, has the summer like completely erased your memory? This is _Inuyasha_ we're talking about! Not just any other guy."

"So what, Inuyasha has a thing for her."

"No, Inuyasha doesn't have a _thing_ for her. He's _evil_. Inuyasha has this huge reputation for picking on girls and whatnot. His dad's the richest guy in the city, and nobody dares to go against him. Even though he's a jerk, girls continue to throw themselves at him. It's disgusting actually."

"Is he really that bad?"

"Haven't you heard? I heard he played around with this girl and totally broke her heart. They had to send her to the mental institute."

"Get out."

"No, I'm serious! I just hope Kagome doesn't fall into his trap." Sango silently prayed for her friend before separating from Miroku and going off to her class.

Kagome found that philosophy class was particularly boring. Except for the fact that Inuyasha and his little gang were hanging out in the back of the classroom. His gang? Yes. You could say Inuyasha's closest friend of the group would be Kouga, although they bickered a lot about little things. The next was Bankotsu, he was more quiet, but he was a real flirt. There was a girl who hung out with them too, but she was actually the sweetest girl Kagome had ever met in her entire life. Her name was Ayame and she was dating Kouga.

"Hey Kagome." Speak of the devil.

"Oh, hi Ayame."

"How was your summer?"

"It was okay, how about you?"

Before the girls could finish their conversation, Kagome found that Inuyasha was slumped over her desk and staring her right in the eye.

"Hey pretty lady."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Would you-"

"You sure do like to roll your eyes. What is it, like a hobby? Everytime I look at you you're doing it."

"None of your business." Kagome opened her mouth to say something else, but someone caught her eye. "Kouji..."

A rather handsome looking boy walked into the classroom. "Sorry I'm late." He smiled at the professor before taking the empty seat next to Kagome. Kouji was the student council president, and Kagome had had a crush on him ever since she first starting going to this school. "Hey Kagome,"

Kagome blushed.

_He knows my name!_

Inuyasha looked at the boy sitting next to them. _Kagome likes this guy? Come on._ Now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"I didn't know you were interested in philosophy." Kouji shot his charming smile at Kagome's direction.

"Well, actually, I...uh," Kagome was at a loss of words. _Great, what do I say?_ Kouji let out a laugh.

"Actually, I'm not very interested in this class, I just took it because I heard it was easy."

"Oh," She froze when he started inching closer to her. _What is he doing?_ He got closer, and closer, and closer. She was too busy panicking to notice the jealousy in Inuyasha's eyes. Kouji lifted his right hand, and she felt his fingers gently graze the side of her face.

"Sorry, you had a sparkle on your face." Kagome felt as though she couldn't breathe. She looked up, and he was smiling at her. She exhaled slowly.

"Thanks." She smiled nervously as he returned to his seat. She snuck a glance at his charming features.

"Hey, he's a nice guy, ain't he?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Mhmm,"

"You like him, don't you?"

"Mhmm-" Kagome's goofy grin was instantly swept off her face as she turned to face Inuyasha. "What?" It was Inuyasha's turn to grin as he leaned closer to her.

"You like Kouji. You said so."

"Why you little-"

"Inuyasha and Kagome, please pay attention to your lesson." Inuyasha returned to his seat. They didn't talk for the rest of the period, but Kagome could practically _feel_ his mocking smile from behind her as she continued writing her notes.

Sango wasn't going to be happy about this.

* * *

"_What?_" 

"I accidentally told him about Kouji. He's a sneaky little one, I hope you know."

Sango sighed. "He's never going to let you live it down."

"What am I going to do?"

"There's only one thing left to do." Kagome's eyes lit up when Sango spoke those words.

"What? What is it?"

"You have to tell Kouji how you feel." At that moment, Miroku came by and sat down at their table.

"What are you girls talking about now?"

"Inuyasha found out about Kagome's little crush on Kouji." Sango could have sworn she saw disappointment in Miroku's eyes. She sighed, she had always been aware that Miroku had some feelings for Kagome. Kagome used to be the manager of the basketball team, that was the only reason Miroku tried out and became captain of the team.

"Okay!" Kagome's suddenly-cheerful voice snapped them both back into reality. "I'm going to tell him."

"When?"

"Today."

"Tell who what today?" Kagome could have ripped out her own hair at the sound of his voice.

"Is it possible for you to shut up for at least five minutes?" She shrieked, she only got angrier when his smug smile never left his face.

"I just saw him a few minutes ago," She froze.

"You didn't tell him anything did you?"

"You were going to tell him anyway, I just did you a favor. But he didn't look too happy." Kagome almost cried on the spot. She knew Inuyasha was _bad_, but she never knew he was this _evil_. _He's ruining my life!_ _I hate him. I hate Inuyasha!_ She looked up when she heard Inuyasha laugh. "Ah, I'm just kidding. I didn't tell him, _yet_."

"Don't you dare!"

"Well, maybe if you do as I say. Then maybe I won't tell him anything."

"You piece of shit." Kagome didn't like it when she swore.

"Come on now, Kagome. None of that."

"You know what? I'm going to tell him _right now_. So, there's no point in blackmailing me!" She snapped as she stood up at her table, ignoring the confused glances she got from her fellow schoolmates. "So take your little gang and your blackmailing scheme, and _shove it up your ass!_" Kagome spun on her heel and walked in the direction in which she came. She had the courage to say what she was going to do, now, she just needed the courage to actually do it. But first...

...she needed to find Kouji.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This story's format is very different from my other stories. My stories usually have a lot of detail and are very descriptive. However, I felt that this format was better for this particular story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of _The Joke's On You_. The next chapter will be written very shortly. Stay tuned! **And please review**. 

_Sw33t-Sorrows_


	2. A Moment's Consolation

** Disclaimers:** I don't own _Devil Does Exist_ or _Devil Beside You_ - the manga and drama that this story is based on.

* * *

**  
The Joke's On You**

_Chapter Two: A Moment's Consolation_

Sw33t-Sorrows

* * *

She gripped the strap of her bookbag tightly as she waited before the student council office. She knocked a few seconds ago, hesitantly. She could hear people taking inside the room and she began to panic. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest and her breaths came out ragged. She sucked in a breath when the door swung open. 

"Oh, hey Kagome." Kouji said as he stood in the doorway.

"H-hi."

"So, what are you doing here? School's out."

"Actually, I came to talk to you." Not once did she look at him. Kouji kneeled so he could see her face, and smiled.

"What about?"

"About...well, you see Kouji, I..."

_What if I don't get the answer I want? I can't do this. I can't. Kouji will probably think I'm weird or something._ She turned away from him as her thoughts ran through her head. _But what if I _do_ get the answer I want? No, I have to do this. Sango is rooting for me! I can't lose to Inuyasha!_

"I've liked you for a really long time!" Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and practically screamed her confession.

"Kagome, actually..." Kouji scratched the back of his head. _Great, he's going to reject me. _"I like you too." Kagome spun around and faced him for the first time. She gave him a beaming smile while he laughed nervously. "So...what now?"

"Um, I don't-"

"How about you go to the Gackt concert with me this weekend?"

Kagome couldn't believe her ears.

* * *

Kouji checked his watch, Kagome was ten minutes late. To be honest, he got impatient pretty fast. But he was happy that Kagome told him her feelings. If not, he didn't think this would ever be happening. He didn't have the guts himself to tell her that he has had a crush on her for quite a long time now. Kouji looked to his left to see Kagome running towards him. "Sorry I'm late!" He smiled as he realized she was all dressed up for the occasion. 

"That's okay, you-"

"Lookin' good." Kagome and Kouji turned to see Inuyasha walking in their direction.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome screamed.

"Well, I was talking a walk around. I saw Kagome here in a hurry. And she looks awfully nice, so I just wanted to see where she was going." Inuyasha smirked at the horrified look on the girl's face. Inuyasha sighed, "Kagome got dressed up all for you today, Kouji. I have to admit," Inuyasha stopped in his tracks as he approached Kouji's side. "I'm a little jealous." With another smirk, Inuyasha disappeared into the park.

Hours later, while Kouji was walking Kagome home, the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. "Uh, thanks for taking me to the concert. I had a really great time."

"Me too." Another few minutes of silence. "I have something to say, but I think Inuyasha beat me to it earlier ... you look really nice today." Kagome smiled.

"Thank you." When Kagome closed her front door, her smile turned into a frown. "Inuyasha, I'm going to get you!" Revenge has been sworn, she was going to get him back for ruining her date with Kouji. She was going to make him regret it, maybe he might even get on his knees and apologize? Kagome almost laughed out loud at the thought.

"So, how was your date honey?" Her mother's voice came from the kitchen.

"Awful,"

"Oh, so my daughter's at that age where she actually has a _bad_ date?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When I was your age, I didn't care what we did, as long as I had a date."

"Yeah, but that was like a thousand years ago." Kagome laughed as she let the comment slip, receiving a gentle glare from her mother. "Alright, I'm sorry. More like _two_ thousand years ago." Hearing her mother's own laughter, Kagome relaxed. Her mother rarely ever got mad at her. Maybe since her father died, they became closer than they ever were. They had promised each other that there would be no secrets between them. Although she was in college, Kagome didn't think of herself as a Mama's Girl just because she lived with her mom. She enjoyed being with her mother. The great thing about their relationship was that they were best friends first, before they were mother and daughter.

"Hey, go and take a shower - you smell awful. I'm not eating dinner with a skunk." Kagome paled.

"_What?_"

"Don't worry - I just exaggerated on purpose because you called me old." The younger woman sighed in relief as her mother gave her an almost sickening sweet smile. "Alright now, go to bed. You won't be able to wake up tomorrow morning." The night went by real fast, actually. After dinner, Kagome watched an episode of _Death Note_, before running off to bed.

The next morning, as she walked down the halls, Kagome rushed into the direction of her first class, although she was an hour early. "I knew you'd be in here." Inuyasha and his _gang_ stopped in mid-conversation.

"Oh, hey Kagome!"

"Not now, Ayame. First, I have to kill your boyfriend's best friend." Inuyasha smirked from his seat, but not once did he lift his head to look at her. "Just who do you think you are, buddy? How dare you just _follow_ me around like that! Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

"Well you see, that's the thing. I was so bad, even _she_ couldn't stand it." Kagome was shocked at how calm he was. "What? You here because I ruined your date with the _president_? You probably would've ruined it yourself, with your clumsiness or your lack of femininity."

"Why you!" Kagome stomped her left foot as she took a step closer to him. "Take that back!"

"Fine," Inuyasha reached out and took hold of her arm, pulling her even closer. "I think you're _very_ feminine." Kagome tore her arm out of his grip, and walked away. But before that, the sound of her hand connecting with his cheek could be heard. She didn't fail to notice the shocked looks on the others' faces. Kagome could feel Inuyasha's glare as she walked out of the classroom.

Now wasn't this a great story to tell at lunchtime?

"You _what?_"

"Notice how we always start our conversations like this nowadays?"

"Kagome, would you act a little more serious? You _slapped_ Inuyasha? He's seriously going to get you back this time." Sango had her hands on the table, while Miroku was listening intently and rubbing his chin. "Miroku, stop trying to look smart." Miroku put his hand down. "There's no way he's going to let you get away with this."

"Psht. What is he gonna do? Kill me?" Kagome laughed before taking a sip of her capuccino.

"Why are you so ... calm? Usually, you freak out about this kind of stuff."

"_Because_ it's Inuyasha! Why should I care about him?"

"How about the fact that he has a crazy ex-girlfriend and he _himself_ is crazy?"

"Crazy ex-girlfriend?"

"Yeah, remember he was dating that Kikyo girl last year? I heard they broke up over the summer."

"Psht. Good. A guy like him doesn't deserve to have a companion."

"_He_ dumped _her._" Sango corrected.

"Oh. Ouch. That's _gotta_ hurt."

"Don't you remember? Inuyasha doesn't take relationships seriously. He always plays around, I wonder what his father thinks about this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, despite the fact that Inuyasha is an inconsiderate creep, his dad's a great guy."

"You've met him before?"

"Well, no. But I've seen him before. Inuyasha and his father may _look_ a lot alike, but there's one thing that's completely different about them."

"What is it?"

"Their smiles."

"Smiles?"

"Yeah. When his dad smiles, it seems more genuine. When Inuyasha smiles, it looks like hell's taking over." Kagome laughed at Sango's remark, however, her smile faded when she recognized a familiar-looking girl. "That's Kikyo, isn't it?" Sango said, but Kagome wasn't really paying attention.

"Stop it." The girl stopped at the table and that was the only thing she said.

"Excuse me?"

"Stay away from him," When the confused look on Kagome's face stayed there, Kikyo sighed and rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha! Stay away from him."

"Psht. Tell _him_ to stay away from _me._"

"Don't you get it? You're just his toy! He doesn't have any interest in you whatsoever."

"Hey! Fine by me!" But before Kikyo could go any further, their conversation was cut short when Kouji interrupted. "Kouji! Hi, what are you doing here?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you."

"Look, if you wanted to talk about our date yesterday...I'm so sorry Inu-" Kouji laughed and took hold of her hand.

"Not about that. Besides, being with you made me feel happy. So, I want to go out with you again tomorrow night. How's that?" Kagome could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as Kouji spoke those simple yet charming words. She found that her voice had failed her, so she nodded her head vigorously. Kouji smiled and squeezed her hand, "Alright, I'll see you then." Kagome almost whimpered when he let go of her hand and walked in the other direction. But as soon as she realized she was going on a second date with him tomorrow, she let out a victorious laugh.

"Yes!" Kagome threw her hands up into the air and jumped for joy. However, she soon found herself sitting back down on the table, next to Sango. "Hey, where's Kikyo?"

"Oh nevermind that. So are you and Kouji official now?"

"...I guess so."

* * *

It was a long day, and Kagome was relieved when the final bell of the day went off. She let out a sigh of relief as she packed up her books and made her way to her locker. "Miroku?" The said boy was leaning against the lockers when Kagome showed up. "Don't you have practice tonight? What are you doing here?" 

"Uh..."

"Are you alright?" Miroku looked up to see Kagome looking at him when a look of genuine concern. _Crap, how do I say this? Will this be weird? Will she accept me? Sango told me she was going out with Kouji..._ "Miroku?" Her gentle voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Are you sick? I could go and tell the others for you."

"No, that's not it." The girl held her books tighter against her chest as she waited for an answer from him. However, she was shocked when he suddenly shot forward and wrapped his strong arms around her. "Kagome, I know we've been friends a long time now. But I can't help it." He released her from his hold and looked her in the eyes. "Last year, when I first saw you, I knew that you were different from the other girls. I guess what I'm trying to say is...I really like you, Kagome."

"..." Kagome was speechless. She couldn't find the right words to say. _Oh my God, what will Sango do to me when she finds out?_ "Miroku, I-"

"I know you and Kouji are..." Miroku didn't know how to finish the sentence. "But I'll be really good to you."

"But I like Kouji." She hadn't expected Miroku to look so hurt. She was silently praying and hoping that he would start laughing and tell her he was just kidding. "I'm sorry Miroku. I care about you a lot, I really do. Just...not that way, you know?"

"That's okay, I understand."

Kagome didn't know what to do. Miroku was one of her closest friends, she never knew he actually had feelings for her! Sango was going to murder her. She knew _that_ much.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yes, Miroku just confessed to _KAGOME_. Weird huh? Don't worry. I have all the pairings sorted out. This will work just the way I want it to. I was actually going to write more for this chapter. But I think that this way is much better. Leaves you hanging, doesn't it? Thanks to all my readers who have been so very patient with me. I know I've been making new stories and then not updating them. And I know I always promise that I will continue them. But I really _do_ have all of this planned out. This story is going to be one of my best achievements aside from **_Unfaithful_**, I just know it! 

Anyway, please review!

Sincerely,

_Sw33t-Sorrows._


	3. Greatful Days

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Devil Does Exist_ or _Devil Beside You_ - the manga and drama that this story is based on.

* * *

**  
**

**The Joke's On You**

_Chapter Three: Greatful Days_

Sw33t-Sorrows

* * *

"Sango, don't be mad! What was I supposed to do? Date him just because I felt sorry for him?" 

"Kagome, he's liked you ever since you stepped foot in this school. How could you say something like that to him? He's probably crushed." Kagome couldn't find any words to explain herself. Sango was furious as she expected, but what was she going to do? Her best friend was angry with her, Miroku was upset she rejected him, Kikyo was going psycho on her, and Inuyasha was _always_ bugging her about _everything_.

"Sango..." Kagome whispered as the other girl rushed past her down the hallway.

Sango couldn't understand why Kagome refused to go out with Miroku. He was a great guy! Kagome obviously didn't know what she was missing out on. Where was Miroku anyway? She hadn't seen him all morning. Well, it was probably because he didn't want to create any awkward situations between the three of them. Sango stopped for a moment when she saw a familiar face at the other side of the hallway. "Miroku!" She had never run so fast in her entire life. When she caught up to him, he was in the gymnasium, practising. "Miroku..."

He didn't look up.

"I'm okay, really. You know, I was kind of expecting it." Miroku smiled half-heartedly as he tried shooting the ball into the net. "I just, never expected it to hurt _that_ much." Sango was so angry at Kagome for doing this to him. _But is it really her fault?_ Her heart ached as she saw the hurt expression on Miroku's face, but she couldn't stand being mad at Kagome. _Kagome's right, I wouldn't want her to date him out of pity either. Besides, she's liked Kouji since forever. Would I really be so selfish to ask her to be with someone she didn't like?_ "I don't blame her, if that's what you're here for." Miroku spoke, breaking Sango out of her thoughts.

"I know you don't." She didn't really know what to do next, but her heart wanted to go and comfort him. Sango approached his side, and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. "But that's not why I'm here."

"Sango,"

"I've known about your little thing for Kagome. I just haven't said anything." And although Sango knew that he wasn't over Kagome just quite yet, she also knew that maybe - just maybe, there was a chance that she and Miroku could make it work.

* * *

"So, Kagome." The boy grinned. 

"_What_ are you doing here? Class is over. Go away!" Kagome whined as she desperately tried to lose Inuyasha.

"I was just wondering, just why, why why _why - _are you so cute?" Kagome could hear his quiet chuckle as he spoke his words. For some reason, a blush rose to her cheeks.

"And why, just why why _why_ - won't you leave me alone?"

"You really want to know?" The expression on his face almost made Kagome change her mind. "I like to see girls get frustrated." He had that look in his eyes again. "Especially girls like you." You know, Kagome really didn't understand this bad boy. He was so ... so ... _weird_. She wasn't sure what the word was to explain it, but whenever he was around, she felt a negative aura surrounding the area. Maybe that's why Sango liked to refer to him as the devil? Kagome almost laughed until she realized she hadn't said anything yet.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this." After her horrid philosophy class, Kagome didn't have any more classes until later on that day. Usually, she would go and find Sango and they would go out to lunch or something. Kagome stopped in her tracks as she remembered the heated argument.

* * *

_"Kagome, he's liked you ever since you stepped foot in this school. How could you say something like that to him? He's probably crushed."_

* * *

Sango's words made Kagome feel really low. _Was I wrong?_ "Hey, you." Kagome turned at the sound of the voice coming from behind her. Expecting to see her best friend standing before her, she was _unpleasantly_ surprised when she became face-to-face with Kikyo. 

"Kikyo, what are you doing out here?" Kagome sucked in a breath when two other girls appeared. _What is she up to?_

"I thought I told you to stay away from him."

* * *

_"Stop it." The girl stopped at the table and that was the only thing she said. _

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Stay away from him," When the confused look on Kagome's face stayed there, Kikyo sighed and rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha! Stay away from him."_

* * *

Kagome recalled the conversation from the other day. "Wait, why are you doing this? I'm not the one who's following him around. _He's_ following _me._" She tried to be polite, reasonable, and even nice - but the menacing smile on Kikyo's face told her that something wasn't right. The two girls appeared at Kagome's side, each one holding onto an arm. "Hey! What are you doing? Let me go!" Kikyo took a couple of steps closer. 

"If I lit your hair on fire, do you think Inuyasha would still be interested in you?" Kikyo pulled out a lighter and smirked. Kagome could hear her heart beating loudly in her chest as she squeezed her eyes shut. All of a sudden, she heard a very loud splash. Her eyes snapped open.

"Oops. Sorry, I was cleaning." Kagome saw that Kikyo and her friends were soaked from head to toe, and the _caretaker_ stood before them, holding an empty bucket in his hands. "What are you girls doing out here?" He had a playful sparkle in his eyes and he grinned childishly. He glanced at Kagome, "Bullying your fellow classmate? That's not nice."

"What's it to you, old man?" One of the girls screamed.

"Old man?" He looked hurt. Kikyo and her friends rolled their eyes as they passed Kagome one last threatening glance before turning around and leaving. The _caretaker_ approached Kagome slowly, "Are you okay?" Kagome nodded, but let out a loud, high-pitched scream when the man hugged her. "Oh, you don't need to thank me! It was my pleasure!"

"Ahhh! Help me! _Pervert! Let go of me!_"

"_Hey!_" The man released Kagome out of his grip and they turned at the sound of the voice. "What the hell do you think you're doing, old man?"

"Inuyasha!" The man's grin grew wider. _How does this guy know Inuyasha?_ Kagome thought to herself. "I cut my trip short because I heard you were ill. What happened?" The man said excitedly as he ran towards the much younger boy.

"Don't touch me you old fart!"

"Inuyasha, you're such a shy child. Why can't I share my fatherly love with you?" Kagome's eyes widened, _FATHERLY LOVE? _Sango was right, Inuyasha's father looked a lot more nicer than Inuyasha himself did. "And, why can't you call me Dad rather than the other horrid names you've given me?"

"Why the hell are you going around harassing people?" Kagome watched as the scene unfolded before her. Although Inuyasha was - yelling - at his father, he seemed calmer than usual.

"What do you mean harassing people?"

"_Her!_ Didn't you hear her screaming for help?"

"Oh, I couldn't help it! She reminds me so much of my fiancée." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "They look so much alike, no? They're both so cute!" Kagome panicked slightly when the man came running towards her again. Inuyasha tried to catch up and stop him, Kagome ducked - the father and son ended up embracing each other. "Eh? Inuyasha?"

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Oh yes! Fine, I'll see you when we get home."

"Whatever." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "_And_ stop dressing like the janitor, it's embarrassing."

"It's fun. Anyway, bye now!" The man waved at both of them, and as he was leaving, Kagome slowly got up.

"Your dad works here?"

"My dad's the principal." Kagome never knew Inuyasha's father was the principal. She expected him to be some high class businessman or something. But she guessed that since the city they lived in was pretty small, it wasn't hard to be the most wealthiest man there.

"What? Then why was he -"

"Dressed up like the janitor? I don't know, really." A smile danced acrossed the girl's features. "What are you smiling about?"

"Even the almighty Inuyasha can't do anything about his father."

"Shut up, stupid." Kagome found that this bad boy was becoming more and more intriguing as she got to know him. Although he had insulted her just now, Kagome couldn't help but let a small smile travel up to her lips. _Wait, what am I doing?_ She remembered that moment before she knew that man was Inuyasha's father, InuTaisho, it seemed as though Inuyasha was protecting her. _What if that guy wasn't his dad, would Inuyasha have come up to help me?_ Kagome shook her head. _Why am I thinking this?_

Before she could finish her train of though, Kagome found herself standing in front of her small apartment building of a home. She frowned when she saw her mother struggling with a large bag of groceries. "Ma!"

The older woman turned around. "Oh, hi honey."

Unlocking the door to their home, the mother and daughter proceeded to put away the groceries. "Ma, we just bought groceries two days ago. Why are you buying them again?" Kagome sighed as she began to place the fruits and vegetables in the fridge.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, don't get mad." Kagome looked up with a confused expression. "Kagome, please accept us." _What is she talking about?_ The younger girl bit her lip as her mother took in a breath to speak, Kagome could feel her heart beating loudly in her chest. "I'm getting married!"

Kagome dropped the bag of groceries.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Higurashi was seated at the dinner table, with a guilty look on her face while Kagome leaned against the table, while giving her mother an accusing glare. "Married? Ma, you never even told me you were _dating_. And now, you tell me you're getting _married_? This is unbelievable. I can't believe you would go and do something like that! I don't even know his name, I don't know where he's from, I don't know his background, I don't know _anything_ about him in fact. I haven't even met him, isn't that right?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie. But it's just that the mood was right and he proposed, I couldn't reject him. It was just so romantic!" Kagome's angry expression almost immediately faded away when she saw the dreamy look in her mother's eyes. She hadn't seen her mother look like that since when her father was still alive.

"I..." Kagome glanced at her feet, this time, feeling guilty herself. "It's okay, Mom. I'm happy you're with someone, it's just that, I just wish you would have talked to me about it first." Mrs. Higurashi glanced up from the table and at her daughter. "Remember? We said we wouldn't have any secrets between us." They both recalled a certain chain of events, shortly after Mr. Higurashi had passed away.

* * *

_"Kagome, that silly girl. I told her the story about how her mother and I met." Mr. Higurashi said with a bright smile to a friend of his as they were walking down the streets. "It was because of this album that I was able to capture Hitomi's heart. When the girl heard the story, she wanted to hear the album as well. Since it's her birthday soon, I decided to get it for her." _

_When the two parted ways, he noticed there was a young girl out in the middle of the street, a car was quickly approaching. Without warning, he ran out onto the street and held the little girl in his arms as if she were his own, shielding her from the pain she would have suffered with. Kagome was only fourteen at the time._

_"Mom, is it...my fault?"_

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi made sure that Kagome never blamed herself for her father's death. She also made sure she knew everything that Kagome had gone through, for Mr. Higurashi's only wish was for the both of them to be happy. Hitomi was determined to make that happen. She had promised Kagome that there would be no secrets between the two of them, no matter what happened. "You're right, but I was afraid you wouldn't accept it." Hitomi finally spoke. 

"What matters now is that I get to meet him. But if he doesn't meet up to my standards..."

"Oh, Kagome," Hitomi's eyes began to water as she saw the smile on her daughter's face. "Thank you." As they held onto each other's hands, Hitomi suddenly remembered something. "Oh my goodness!"

"What is it?"

"I've invited them over for dinner, that's why I bought so many groceries today!"

"Really? Oh that's so exciting - wait, _them_?"

"Yes, he has a son. A little bit older than you actually. I heard he goes to your school, but I must warn you, he might come off a little strong." Kagome opened her mouth to ask questions, but before she could even get those questions out, the doorbell rang. "Oh no, they're here and I haven't even prepared dinner yet. Do you mind keeping them busy as I make dinner, dear?"

"Uh, sure?" Kagome hesitantly got up from her position at the dinner table and proceeded to the front door. She could hear voices outside.

"What if I say the wrong thing and make a bad impression? What will her daughter think of me? I wonder if she's as cute as her mom? Hey, I _did_ tell you her name, right?" Why was that voice so familiar? Kagome furrowed her eyebrows as she listened harder. She heard a sigh coming from the other person.

"Actually, no you didn't. What _is_ her name?" Kagome's eyes widened at that voice. _I know, now!_ Kagome turned the doorknob and swung open the door. Her jaw practically dropped to the floor as she saw who stood before her. "Ka-_Kagome_?"

"Yes! That's her name! Uh..." Kagome was stunned as she was face-to-face with two silver-haired men with golden eyes. She was never going to forget this day.

"_Inuyasha!_" For once, Inuyasha's reaction was the same as hers.

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?_" They screamed.

This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** So, now I've revealed that Inuyasha and Kagome are about to become siblings! Kagome's mother and Inuyasha's father are getting _married_. Isn't that just so exciting? Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Chapter Four shall be written very soon since it's the long weekend. Consider the next two chapters my Easter present to all of you. Happy Easter, eat lots of chocolate and I hope you have an absolutely wonderful long weekend. 

_**Please review!**_

_Sw33t-Sorrows._


	4. Only Human

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Devil Does Exist_ or _Devil Beside You_ - the manga and drama that this story is based on.

* * *

**  
**

**The Joke's On You**

_Chapter Four: Only Human_

Sw33t-Sorrows

* * *

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I live here!" Kagome countered as she almost breathlessly stared at the man in front of her. _I can't believe this is happening. Please, dear Lord, tell me this is just a horrible, horrible nightmare. Inuyasha and I can't become family, we _hate_ each other! I know - he's trying to bring me to hell, isn't he? Why that little-_

"Kagome?"

"Eh?"

"You know each other?" Before Kagome could answer her mother's question, the principal of her school was suddenly holding Hitomi in a romantic embrace. "Oh, come on, stop that! The kids are here." InuTaisho grinned sheepishly as he released the woman from his grip. Kagome and Inuyasha made faces at the scene before them, but as they turned their faces towards one another, they immediately ceased their foolishness and looked the other way. "So, Kagome. How is it that you know Taisho? I could have sworn you two have never met before." Kagome almost flinched at the little nickname her mother had given to the older man.

"Ma, _Mr. Takahashi_, is the principal." Hitomi's mouth dropped open slightly.

"Taisho, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I-"

"And why didn't you tell me you had such a handsome young boy?" Hitomi smiled as she looked at Inuyasha, who did something Kagome would never let him live down, he blushed. _Aha! Inuyasha just blushed. I wish I had a camera, oh boy, just wait until Sango hears about - wait, no! Sango can't hear about this. She'll never let _me_ live it down!_ "So, Inuyasha - what are you studying in college?" _Great, they're getting to know each other. How about I let her know about the past two years of _torture_ this _handsome_ young boy has casted upon me? Actually, come to think of it, Inuyasha _is_ pretty - NO STOP!_ "Kagome! Stop making those faces, you're only embarrassing yourself." Hitomi said matter-of-factly. Kagome stared at the table as she told herself not to look up at Inuyasha.

"Well, _Auntie_," Kagome flinched at the greeting. "I'm majoring in the arts."

"The arts? Really, wow. Kagome likes the arts too!"

"Oh, that's interesting. _Kagome_, what do you like about it?" Inuyasha smiled innocently as he leaned forward to get a better look at Kagome's face.

"Er...well, I, um..."

"Kagome likes music, actually. Not the visual arts kind of stuff."

"Music? Do you play an instrument? Or do you sing?" Kagome bit her lip to keep from screaming at him.

"Actually, Kagome sings and she dances." Kagome felt so embarrassed as her mother kept going on and on about her interests. She almost cried when she heard the older boy chuckle.

"I _know_ we'll get along just fine."

"Oh, me too!" InuTaisho interrupted. "You know, Kagome, when I told Inuyasha he was getting a new little sister - he was _so_ overjoyed! He kept asking me your age, your horoscope, what you were majoring in, what you looked like, all sorts of questions! It was pretty interesting seeing Inuyasha so excited. Can't imagine, huh?" InuTaisho smiled a huge smile, but Inuyasha's was immediately wiped off his face.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled, causing the whole table to jump in surprise. "Shut up, will you? You're talking too much." InuTaisho hung his head as his son said those words. You could tell he was embarrassed. Kagome smiled nervously.

"No no, you're not. I'm glad you guys are here." Hitomi let out a joyful laugh as she embraced her daughter.

"Kagome's such a good child, don't you say, Taisho?"

"Why of course! She's pretty, smart, funny, _and_ has great manners. Just like her mother," InuTaisho grinned as he reached for his wine glass. "To your beautiful eyes, Hitomi." The woman blushed a brilliant shade of pink as she picked up her own glass and clinked it with the one he was holding. Inuyasha stuck his tongue out in disgust. "And to our wonderful future together."

"Hey, you're old. Stop the love-struck boy act." Kagome kicked Inuyasha from under the table. "Ow!"

"No, he's just trying to be romantic." Kagome smiled sweetly, and almost glared at Inuyasha.

"It's going to be wonderful with such a good daughter like Kagome. I've always wanted a daughter, you know." InuTaisho said happily as he held Hitomi's hand. "Oh, isn't it your birthday soon, Kagome? How old will you be turning?"

"Well, my birthday's next month. And I'll be turning 21." For the first time throughout the whole night, Kagome felt calm. Talking to InuTaisho was like talking to an old friend, and she could clearly see how kind he was to her mother. She felt that if she were to leave her mother in his hands, she wouldn't have to worry so much anymore. She looked across the table from her and saw Inuyasha staring at his plate of food. Maybe he was still uncomfortable with the fact that his father was remarrying, she wasn't sure. But as she remembered that day at the school, she was sure that Inuyasha wasn't going to be like this for very long.

"Auntie, where's the washroom?" Kagome almost laughed as he broke the silence with his awkward question. He excused himself from the table and stopped just before opening the door to the bathroom. "Hey, you two." He jerked his head slightly towards the older couple, "No kissing." Kagome could have sworn she saw a smile dance across his features.

You know, she never thought she'd be saying this, but - maybe being related to Inuyasha wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Sunday morning. 

Kagome groaned as the sunlight shone into her bedroom window. Rubbing her eyes, she lay there as her eyelids were half closed. "Good morning," Came a deep masculine voice. _Who could that be? Oh well._ Kagome turned towards the voice and smiled, responding to his greeting. _Wait, something's not right here._ Chocolate brown eyes met honey gold ones as Kagome realized just who was sleeping next to her in her bed.

"AHHH!" The girl instantly shot up into a sitting position. "You - Me - Last night...!" Lifting up the covers just to make sure she was still fully clothed, Kagome stuttered with her words.

"We slept together, last night." His smug smile made her want to die on the spot.

"WHAT? Where's Uncle?" Kagome had started calling InuTaisho 'Uncle', she found it made things less awkward.

"He's sleeping on the couch. And your mother is obviously sleeping in her own room."

"They're being _way_ too irresponsible."

"Nope, they saw we were asleep together."

"They should have woke me up!" Kagome turned, looking Inuyasha in the eye. He had this strange look in his eyes, "What are you looking at?"

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" The girl's eyes widened.

"No way."

"Mhmm, you do." Inuyasha leaned closer to her and stopped as his lips almost touched her ear. "You were saying, 'I think I'm starting to like Inuyasha'." If possible, Kagome's eyes got wider as she heard him say these words.

"Not possible!"

"How would you know, you were sleeping."

"So were you!"

"I was pretending." He smirked. She screamed. Kagome shot out of the bed and made a run for the door.

"How is that even _possible_? I wouldn't like you! Why would I-" Her voice was cut off as she slammed the door behind her, leaving a laughing Inuyasha in the room.

To make things worse for the girl, InuTaisho decided he would bring them to school that morning. "Hey, that's the principal's son." One student would say. "Who's the girl?" Another asked. "I heard they're about to become siblings." Someone commented. Kagome could almost feel Inuyasha's anger as they heard the whispers and gasps of the students around them. Before Kagome could step through the doors of the college, she heard Inuyasha telling his father that there would be no more rides to school, ever.

"It's already awkward enough for her, why make it worse?" Kagome didn't _mean_ to eavesdrop. It just ... happened.

"Oh, you're already worrying about her like she's your sister! I'm so excited." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I'm not worried about her! Knowing her, she'd probably go and do something stupid, like cry." Inuyasha didn't make eye contact with his father as he said these words. But Kagome could tell that there was a possibility that he was hiding something. _Does he really worry about me? Why now, when he's been so mean to me for the past two years?_ Slowly, she turned around and walked in the direction of her locker, knowing she would see Inuyasha during her first class. When she arrived at her locker, Sango and Miroku met her there. She clutched her books tighter when she saw them, believing they were still angry with her. Sango stepped forward, Kagome wanted to take a step back.

"Kagome! What took you so long? We've been waiting forever." Sango approached Kagome's side and linked their arms together.

"Sango, you're not mad?"

"We've been best friends since the third grade. I'm not about to throw that away. Besides, Miroku's not mad at you, so why should I be?" Kagome looked up and over at Miroku, who smiled warmly at her.

"Really? You guys aren't mad?"

"If we were, would we be standing here right now? Come on, Kagome. Lighten up, besides - you need us right now more than ever!" Before Kagome could ask her what in the world she was talking about, Sango interrupted. "Inuyasha spent the night at your house, right?" Kagome opened her mouth to say something. "Don't interrupt!" Kagome rolled her eyes. _I didn't even say anything! Besides, she asked me a question._ "News spreads pretty fast around here, huh? Well, anyway, did he try anything?" Kagome gave Sango a light punch in the arm.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha staying over at Kagome's? They're going to be siblings."

"Yes, but it's _Inuyasha_ we're talking about, stay focused, Miroku!" The said boy nodded slowly as he returned back to the conversation. "Look, the real threat is Inuyasha. Therefore, you must steer clear of him, got it? You don't want any nasty rumours spreading, do you?" Kagome shook her head. "Okay, so if anyone asks, for the whole night, you were at least two feet apart. Sure, people will think you're paranoid, but it's better than people thinking you slept with your future brother-"

"_Shut up!_" Kagome cut Sango off as she placed her hand over the girl's mouth. "Tell it to the whole world, why don't you? Besides, we didn't even do anything. I woke up the next morning and there he was, in my be...d." _Shit, I did _not_ just say that out loud._

"Wait, he was in your...bed?!"

"SHHH!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"Sango! Quiet down!"

"Yeah, Sango. You're making a scene..." Miroku said as he approached her side, unknowingly to Kagome, he placed his hand on the girl's lower back. Sango immediately closed her mouth. "Hey, that worked." The boy smirked at the glare he received.

"What worked?"

"Nothing!" He said a little too fast. But Kagome was so caught up in her own problems that she didn't notice.

In the classroom, Inuyasha and the others sat around in a circle at their desks. "This is _perfect_."

"What is?"

"This!" Bankotsu received three other confused looks. "You know, you spent the night at her house last night, right 'Yasha?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You could get her to fall in love with you, then just..." Bankotsu held out his hand, then quickly balled it into a fist. "...Crush her! She'll be devastated, since she's about to become your sister, and she's gonna have to face you for the rest of her life. Wouldn't that be great?" Inuyasha's eyes were as wide as saucers. Kouga did him a favor and punched Bankotsu in the arm.

"Are you retarded?! No way!" Kouga said as he glared at the other member of their little gang. "Why would Inuyasha do that anyway, to his future sister no less."

"Well, I thought since you hated her so much..."

"I don't _hate_ her. Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"You've been saying it for the past two years."

"..."

"Got'cha there 'Yash."

"Why _do_ you hate her anyway? She's not bad, you know. I ran into her in the hallway the other day, and she _smiled_ at me. Besides, she's pretty hot-"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha glared at his friends. Why Bankotsu even suggested an idea, he didn't know. But he was sure as hell wasn't going to do that to her. "She's going to be my little sister, who is also my dad's stepdaughter. Why would I go and do something stupid like that and ruin everything?"

"It's not that simple, is it 'Yash?" Inuyasha turned to Kouga, who was giving him an accusing look.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"For the past two years, you've been 'torturing' her, making her life a living hell, but only because you knew you couldn't have her for yourself."

"What? Shut up, you don't know anything."

"Really? When we first saw her, you said she was different from all the other girls. We've never been able to figure out why though. Other than the fact that she was the only girl who wasn't dying to go out on a date with you. Now, I can see it." Kouga said as he played with the small sheet of paper in his hands. "She's different, because..."

"Because of her innocence? I just think Kagome's the sweetest thing to ever walk the planet." Ayame smiled brightly.

"Well, sort of. Kagome Higurashi, to Inuyasha, is different from all the other girls in this school, because she's the only girl who's managed to get him to fall in love with her."

Silence.

"Right 'Yash?"

More silence.

"Holy...shit. _You're in love with Higurashi_?!" Bankotsu screamed. Inuyasha didn't respond. "_In LOVE!_ Damn 'Yash. Why didn't you say anything?" Bankotsu scratched the back of his head. "Sorry for what I said earlier..." Although Inuyasha and his buddies seemed like complete jerks most of the time, doesn't mean they didn't respect each other. Bankotsu recalled when they were in high school, he was the outcast. Nobody talked to him, in fact, he was teased by everyone. Well, except for three people. Those three would be Inuyasha, Kouga, and Ayame. They took him in, included him in their group. Soon, nobody dared to make fun of him. It was because of Inuyasha that he was able to be who he is today. It was the exact same with Kouga and Ayame. Kouga used to be quite overweight, which made it tough for him to join the sports teams. Even the coaches insulted him.

--------

_"You think you can join this team? You'll just slow everyone down, all you're good for is sitting on the bench and watching!" Kouga ducked his head down, ashamed. When he looked back up, he saw Inuyasha tackling the coach to the floor._

_"Who do you think you are?!" The members of the team tried to keep him back, for the coach had already received a black eye. "You have no right, even if you are the damn coach!" Inuyasha continued cussing the coach out, and he was kicked off the team. "I don't care, that guy was an ass anyway. We're better off without it." _

_It was Inuyasha who helped Kouga through high school. It was also Inuyasha who helped Kouga drop the weight. "You'll feel better about yourself this way." It was also Inuyasha who set Kouga up with his current girlfriend, Ayame._

_So to the three of them, Inuyasha was more than just a leader. _

--------

"Don't start with the mushy stuff. I don't care," Inuyasha finally spoke, breaking all three of them out of their thoughts.

"Hey 'Yash, what are you gonna do, now? You can't date Higurashi, she's gonna be your sister." They didn't fail to notice the frown on his face as they said those words. The three of them exchanged nervous glances. "How about this, talk to your dad about it. He's always respected your needs."

"And ruin his happiness? No." Another thick silence fell upon the room. However, they were startled when they heard a loud _thud_. They all turned, and there was Kagome. "K-Kagome," Inuyasha stood up out of his chair, "What the hell are you-"

"Is it true?" The look in Kagome's eyes almost broke his heart. "You - You have feelings...for me?" She looked so lost and confused. "That's not possible,"

"Why not?!"

"Because we _hate_ each other! You're not supposed to like me!"

"Maybe I never hated you."

"No! Don't say that!" Kagome turned around and dashed out the door of the classroom. Inuyasha stood there and stared at the door. The other three watched the scene unfold. Inuyasha had helped them in the past so much, and when the opportunity came to repay him, they had no idea what to do.

* * *

"_Inuyasha's in _love_ with you?!_" Sango looked like she was hyperventilating. "Okay, breathe in, breathe out." She exhaled and Kagome resisted the urge to roll of her eyes. "Maybe he's pulling a prank on you or something." 

"Why would he, and about that! That would totally ruin the atmosphere around us if our parents really got married."

"That's true." Sango placed her thumb and forefinger on her chin. "Well, I suppose it doesn't really matter. You're going out with Kouji now, right?" Kagome's eyes widened, realizing she hadn't spoke with Kouji in forever.

"Kouji...?" Sango's eyes widened.

"Yeah, you know. The guy in your philosophy class, the one you've been crushing on since _forever_? Have you forgotten about him already?!"

"I...I've been too busy worrying about this thing with Inuyasha, I haven't been..."

"Kagome, you've been thinking way too much about Inuyasha. Just forget about him."

"How?! Soon, I'm going to be seeing him _every_ day."

"Why are you so caught up with this? It's not like you have feelings for him...wait, do you?" Kagome didn't answer. "Kagome? Don't do this, you're scaring me."

"It's just that, when I saw his gentler side, my opinion about him changed. He isn't as bad as we thought he was."

"What are you saying! This is Inuyasha, you can't give in! For all we know, he _could_ be pulling an evil prank on you!" However, Kagome was unconvinced. Sango frowned, her best friend was falling for the _devil_ of the school. However, even if Kagome did fall for Inuyasha, she had to be there to support her. "But it's not like you guys have a chance, you're about to become siblings!" For some reason, as she heard those words, Kagome felt a heavy feeling in her chest. _Is this how Inuyasha felt when they were talking about this?_

"I know."

"Kagome, are you sure about this?"

"No, but the fact that I'm willing to find out is more than reassuring for me." Kagome hugged her friend, "I can't believe this, I've fallen for Inuyasha."

"You can't control these things, don't blame yourself. Besides, falling in love is supposed to be a good thing, right?" Kagome smiled slightly, Sango was good at making her feel better. "Besides, Miroku and I will be there to support us every step of the way. I'm sure Inuyasha will be thrilled to hear about this." _Should I really do this? _She recalled the day she woke up next to him, her heart was beating loudly in her chest, her throat went dry, and she couldn't stop blushing. _I guess that's a yes._

"What am I going to do about Kouji, though?"

"What do you mean what are you gonna do? You're gonna do that right thing, that's what." Kagome frowned as she realized what she had to do. "Want the phone?" Kagome shook her head, for something _this _serious, she needed to do in person. Today was Friday, she wouldn't see Kouji until Monday. She wasn't ready to face him just yet, she needed time to prepare herself.

"I'm sorry, Kouji."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Oh my goodness. This chapter is so very long! I'm so proud of myself. Anyway, so I've revealed the real problem of the story already. I know it's sort of moving really fast, but I didn't want to put off the falling in love part too much. Because I want to get to the real conflict. So we've figured out that Inuyasha isn't as big of a bad boy as we thought he was - he actually cares about his father! Aw, how touching. So what are they gonna do now, now that they've discovered their feelings for each other? Stay tuned, and find out. **Please review!**

_Sw33t-Sorrows._


	5. Love's Colour

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Devil Does Exist_ or _Devil Beside You_ - the manga and drama that this story is based on.

* * *

**  
**

**The Joke's On You**

_Chapter Five: Love's Colour_

Sw33t-Sorrows

* * *

Monday morning. 

Kagome couldn't even walk straight. She decided she didn't like the mornings. "How am I going to tell Kouji?" She mumbled to herself as she walked to the school. "Will he be angry with me? Will he hate me? Will he-"

"Kagome!" _Oh my God there he is._ "I saw you walking down the street, and I decided to walk with you. How's it going?" He flashed her his charming smile, but this time, she didn't go all loopy inside. She didn't feel her heartbeat increasing, she didn't feel the blush rising to her cheeks, and she didn't start smiling like an idiot. _All because I heard Inuyasha say he liked me? Jeez, I have to get a hold of myself. _"Kagome?" Kouji's voice was laced with concern, and she almost felt like crying. She didn't deserve such a caring person like Kouji. She was inconsiderate and a bitch. At least, she wanted to be, it would have been easier to just break his heart in a split second. But no, Kagome happened to be a _nice_ person.

"Listen, Kouji. I-" She didn't know how to finish her sentence, and looked down at her feet. Kouga and Ayame walked by and stopped immediately.

"What do you think she's doing, Kouga?" Kouga shrugged, not wanting to make too much noise. He eyed them carefully and listened closely to the conversation. "I know! She's going to break up with him!" Kouga shushed Ayame before she could blow their cover.

"How would you know?"

"Hey, I'm a girl too, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"She's breaking up with Kouji because she's having second thoughts."

"About what?"

"Inuyasha!"

"What about Inuyasha?"

"Ugh, just shut up and listen."

"Kouji, I don't know how to say this..." Kagome sighed as she dropped her arms to her sides, defeated. "At the beginning of college, I knew I liked you. I liked you a lot actually." At this, Kouji smiled. "But," The smile faded. "But I just can't do this to you. I don't think it would be fair. I can't be with you anymore."

"Kagome, what happened?"

"I like someone else." Silence fell upon them. "Kouji, I wasn't even aware of this at first! When I went out with you on that date, I still got that feeling. But, I don't know what happened. My head's telling me that I should stay with you, but my heart's telling me to end this. I don't want to lie to you." This time, it was Kouji that looked defeated. Kagome looked up at him with sad eyes as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're very brave, you know Kagome? I guess that's what I like about you." Kouji's expressionless face soon lit up with a smile. "Since I like you, I don't want to hurt you either. Although I don't want to, I think the right thing to do would be to let go, right?" He smiled sheepishly. "I know this sounds corny, but I want you to be happy. Whether it's because of me or not." It was Kagome's turn to smile. She thanked him quietly as they continued their walk to school. "It's him, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"Inuyasha. The guy you like." He caught a glimpse of Kagome's blush, for a second, he was jealous. But he wasn't about to mess this up. "I think, he'd be good for you." Kagome was confused, Kouji _knew_ that Inuyasha was about to become her brother, why was he so calm about this? "Love is a personal choice, you shouldn't be ashamed of it." _Love? I may have feelings for Inuyasha, but do they get as strong as love?_

Meanwhile, in the classroom, Kouga and Ayame rushed in. Stopping briefly to catch their breath, they failed to notice the confused looks casted upon them. "Well, hi to you guys too!" Bankotsu said. "What are you guys in such a rush for? Class doesn't start for another hour."

"You...wouldn't believe...what we just...saw." Ayame said between pants as she leaned against a desk.

"Well, what did you see?"

"Kagome..." Inuyasha's ears perked up at this. "...just...broke up...with Kouji." As Ayame said these words, Inuyasha on the outside appeared stoic, but on the inside... _YEEESSSSSS! _He was going crazy.

"I...don't understand why though..." Kouga said. "She used to be crazy about him."

"Ugh, Kouga! I already told you. She's having second thoughts!"

"About what?!"

"_INUYASHA!_"

"_WHAT _ABOUT_ INUYASHA?!_" Bankotsu slapped his forehead as a heated argument broke out between Kouga and Ayame.

Everyone was too distracted to notice the huge grin on Inuyasha's face. _We're going out for dinner tonight, so it's like a date, just add the part where our parents practically drool over each other all night. Ick. _"I have something to take care of, I'll be back before class starts." The fighting stopped, Bankotsu stopped laughing, and all three of them stared after the silver-haired boy as he slipped out of the classroom. Inuyasha was practically flying down the hallway, and he slowed when he approached who he was looking for.

"Inuyasha?" He didn't know why, but her voice made him go nuts. "W-what are you doing here?" However, she could see a little bit of fear in her eyes. She was hiding behind her locker door, and pretended to busy herself with gathering her books and smoothing out her uniform.

"Um," _This is weird_, Kagome thought._ He's usually so calm, why is he so different? I think I prefer the old Inuyasha._ "Sorry." _Yes, I _definitely_ prefer the old Inuyasha._ "For making things...weird...for you." Kagome found her lips were curving up into a smile. His apology was touching her. For some reason, she felt like they were a couple, and he was apologizing for making her angry. Then she shook the thoughts out of her head and turned to face him. "You're still, going to that dinner tonight, right?"

-----------

_"Kagome, Taisho invited us to dinner tomorrow night. I want you on your best behaviour and you should wear that pretty little dress Auntie Mei got for you on your birthday last year." Kagome rolled her eyes at how excited her mother was. "I don't want any of _that_. You hear me?" Kagome smiled sweetly and nodded. "Good. Now, eat your breakfast, you'll be late for school."_

_"Alright, Mom." _

_"Oh yes, Inuyasha's going too, of course. I suggest you two get to know each other." At the mentioning of Inuyasha's name, Kagome froze stiff. Could she really face him after what happened the other day? "Kagome? Are you alright?"_

_"Yeah, I guess I'm just a little tired."_

_"Don't overdo it, honey."_

_"Okay, thanks Mom. I'm going now."_

_"Alright, call me if you need anything!" Kagome nodded and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before leaving the house._

-----------

"Yeah." Kagome said quietly. _Why am I being so afraid? I used to be able to stand up to him, without a problem._ "Mom says she wants us to get to know each other." Inuyasha nodded, and began to walk away. "Wait!" He stopped dead in his tracks, was she going to change her mind? "It's okay." He turned towards her, "I forgive you, I mean." Inuyasha suddenly remembered the apology he gave her. Suddenly, he smirked at her.

"See you later, little sister." And as he walked away, Kagome couldn't help but smile.

That night, Kagome went to her room and fell onto her bed, "Oomph!"

"Kagome, what did I say? Hurry up and shower, we only have an hour and a half to get ready!" With a groan, Kagome got up and hopped into the shower. _What if I make a fool out of myself? Wait, why am I even thinking about this? Ugh. Get a hold of yourself, Kagome!_ After her shower, Kagome went to her room to get dressed.

"Mom! Do I_ have to_ wear the dress?"

"Yes!"

"Great." She mumbled. She placed the dress carefully onto her bed and examined it. It was a cream color, it seemed too fancy for the occasion, for it was decorated with shiny beads and even a little bit of sparkles. For goodness sake, it didn't even have straps! It stopped at her knees and had small slits. "Now I look like _I'm_ the one getting married." After putting her hair up, she exited her room to find herself face to face with her mother. "Mom...?"

Hitomi was dressed up as well. Wearing a knee-length black dress that surprisingly made her look ten years younger. "Kagome, honey. You look adorable, what do you think?" Hitomi spun around in her dress, Kagome made a face. "What? Do I look bad?"

"No, you look good. A little too good." Hitomi smiled brightly.

"Do you think Taisho will like it?"

"A little_ too_ much."

"Stop joking around."

"Why are we all dressed up, anyway?"

"He's taking us to the fanciest restaurant in the city, of course we have to dress up!" Kagome's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"He's taking us to..."

"...Shikon Restaurant!" (**A/N:** Ew, I couldn't think of anything. LOL.) Hitomi said as she clapped her hands together. "Isn't that so exciting?" Kagome had never been so excited in her entire life. She found herself laughing harder than ever with her mother in their living room. "It's going to be so much fun," Kagome watched as her mother twirled around the room. Her laughing died down as she saw how happy her mother was. _If Inuyasha and I got into a relationship, would she still be happy?_ She shook her head, _What am I thinking? It's not like Inuyasha and I will actually have a chance anyway._ "Oh my. Kagome! It's time to go." Kagome nodded as she thought about how the night would turn out.

* * *

The restaurant was absolutely beautiful.

The walls were painted a dark crimson color, yet dozens of chandeliers lit up the room. There was a stage at the back, where different musicians and bands performed. Everyone was clinking champagne glasses together, laughing, talking, and dressed up. Kagome instantly felt like she was sticking out like a sore thumb as soon as she walked in. "Why did it have to be here?" Kagome sighed, she would have settled for going to WacDonald's in a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. But no, the Takahashi's just felt like they had to make a good impression. However, even though she knew she didn't fit in in a place like this, it felt nice to change her surroundings.

"Hitomi! Kagome! Over here!" Kagome was surprised when InuTaisho stood up in the middle of the restaurant and started waving frantically at them. She was even more surprised when the people around them didn't stare. _Maybe I'm being too cliché._ Kagome and her mother made their way towards the table, and noticed that they had already ordered the food. "It just arrived, great timing, huh? Doesn't it look scrumptious?!" InuTaisho said excitedly. "Inuyasha, move over and let Kagome sit down." Kagome glanced to her left, seeing Inuyasha in anything other than torn up jeans was weird for her. He was wearing a dress shirt and a blazer, shocking her to no end. _Although he does look really good...No, not now. _Kagome took a seat next to him, and placed the napkin on her lap. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat!"

They all picked up their cutlery, the night had started off great so far. Except for the fact that Kagome was stuck sitting next to Inuyasha. Oh, and the fact that Kagome couldn't reach the Tempura from where she was sitting. Oh, and one more: Inuyasha noticed the pout on her face and used _his_ chopsticks to get her some. _Don't blush, Kagome. Don't. Blush._ She blushed. _Damn it!_ "I think tonight would be a great opportunity to discuss the wedding plans, wouldn't it?" _No, now wouldn't be a good time!_ Kagome screamed in her mind as she noticed the look on Inuyasha's face. As Hitomi and InuTaisho were discussing the wedding, Kagome couldn't stand the fact that Inuyasha looked grumpy all night.

"Smile!" She said as she flashed him her very own. When his expression didn't change, she leaned forward. Holding out both her forefingers to gently lift his lips up into a smile, she stopped suddenly. Turning, she saw that not only Inuyasha was staring at her, but so were InuTaisho and Hitomi. "Wasabi!" She said as she quickly reached for her napkin and pointed at his mouth. "You have wasabi on your lips!" She said a little too quickly. She was shocked when she saw Inuyasha smirk.

"Wipe it off for me, I can't see." Blushing furiously, Kagome turned away from him and inched her napkin closer to his face.

"Seeing you two so good with each other is so reassuring!" Hitomi suddenly said as she clapped her hands together.

"Sure is!" InuTaisho smiled at his fiancée. Inuyasha, still smirking, let out a laugh as Kagome's hand was shaking in front of him. "Oh, I've almost forgotten. We can use this opportunity to discuss the family business." Kagome furrowed her eyebrows at this, what was he talking about? Why did she get the feeling that the cheerful atmosphere was just killed by that single comment? "Now, Inuyasha, being the successor of the family, you'll have to take on the role as principal of the school." If this wasn't so intense, Kagome would have laughed. Inuyasha? Taking on the role as principal of the school?! That was a little more than weird. _Inuyasha's the successor of the school?_ Judging by the look on Inuyasha's face, he wasn't too happy about it.

"Why doesn't Sesshomaru do it?!" Inuyasha's voice was a little too loud for comfort. _Sesshomaru? Who's Sesshomaru? I'm so lost._ Kagome watched as the argument continued.

"Sesshomaru's hardly ever with us. How can he take over? You're the only one left." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"No way."

"Inuyasha..." InuTaisho said sternly. This shocked Kagome, InuTaisho was always so cheerful and giddy. Kagome decided she didn't like his serious side. "You can't avoid this, who's going to take care of the school if you don't?"

"I don't know, and _you_ should know, that I don't care either." Hitomi and Kagome exchanged shocked looks. Without thinking, Kagome placed a hand on his arm, shaking it lightly. An uncomfortable silence fell upon them, but it was soon broken by the ringing of Inuyasha's cell phone. After sitting there for about five minutes, InuTaisho decided he couldn't take the sound of Inuyasha's ringtone anymore.

"For goodness sake! Just take it!" InuTaisho yelled.

"Take over the business? I said no!"

"You idiot, he means your phone!" Kagome accidentally blurted out. However, InuTaisho was too angry with his son to even care about what she said. Hitomi looked like she was about to faint. _Okay, what do we do now?_ Kagome asked herself._ Maybe I shouldn't have called him an idiot._ She thought as he had that look on his face. _He looks like he wants to kill somebody._ Inuyasha got up from the table and whipped out his cell phone.

"What the hell do you want?!"

"Hey, Inuyasha, what's up? You sound...pissed." Kouga's voice at the other end said.

"How about you shut the hell up and leave me alone?! Why should I listen to you anyway?!" Inuyasha angrily hung up and smashed his phone into a million pieces against the shiny tiled floor. He may have even caused a few scratches. The people around them sent them looks of disapproval as they saw what happened. _Great, now people think we're retarded. Just what we need!_ "Auntie," Inuyasha said as he turned around. "Sorry I ruined your dinner." Hitomi broke out of her thoughts and shook her head, smiling gently at him. "Our family's like this all the time, you'll get used to it." InuTaisho sent his son a death glare. _Man, if looks could kill, I bet Inuyasha would be dead right now...he'd probably die at least five times too._ "Kagome, I'm leaving." _Leaving? Why is he leaving? Oh yeah, because the fact that he was embarrassed himself and the rest of us in front of hundreds of people! But maybe I should go and check up on him._ Kagome looked up at her mother, who gave her an approving nod.

Meanwhile, at Kouga's house, everyone stared at him. "Geez, what dynamite did_ he _swallow?" Kouga mumbled as he set the phone down.

Back to the _fabulous_ dinner, "Uncle, Inuyasha's still young. Give him some time. I'm sure he didn't mean to go off like that." InuTaisho's glare softened into a look of defeat. He smiled at her, silently thanking her for the comfort. "Should I go check on him?" Both parents nodded. Kagome politely thanked InuTaisho for the 'lovely' meal and went off on her search for her future brother. _He couldn't have gone far, where is he? _She couldn't see him around anywhere, and for some reason, she felt disappointed. _Inuyasha, what have you done to me?_ She turned around and decided she would head home, but she stopped.

"Kagome."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Why would I? You didn't ask."

"Families don't keep secrets." Kagome didn't even know herself if she meant that as a joke or if she was a hundred percent serious. "I'm sorry. I didn't know I was being so selfish."

"What are you talking about?"

"All night, I was worrying about how awkward this would be. I didn't know you were carrying such a heavy burden, a burden that is clearly not for your age." Kagome was surprised when tears began to seep out of the corners of her eyes and down her cheeks. But her arms wouldn't move, she found that she couldn't reach up to wipe away her tears. "And all I've been thinking about is how we wouldn't be allowed, since we're about to become a family. I've been worrying about how _I_ would be hurt, rather than the people around us who would be hurt." Kagome sobbed a little harder as she remembered Inuyasha's and Kouga's conversation.

-----------

_"Kagome Higurashi, to Inuyasha, is different from all the other girls in this school, because she's the only girl who's managed to get him to fall in love with her. Right 'Yash?"_

_"Holy...shit. _You're in love with Higurashi_?!" Bankotsu screamed. Inuyasha didn't respond. "In LOVE! Damn 'Yash. Why didn't you say anything. Bankotsu scratched the back of his head. "Sorry for what I said earlier..."_

_"K-Kagome," Inuyasha stood up out of his chair, "What the hell are you-"_

_"Is it true? You - You have feelings...for me? That's not possible,"_

_"Why not?!"_

_"Because we _hate_ each other! You're not supposed to like me!"_

_"Maybe I never hated you."_

_"No! Don't say that!"_

-----------

As the tears continued to roll down her face, Kagome couldn't bring herself to look up at him. "I don't deserve the feelings you have for me. I know now that I have a heart that has feelings for you, but I can't do anything for you..." Before she could even finish her heartfelt confession, she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. Kagome leaned her head against his chest, _Who knew being with Inuyasha could feel this way?_ "Inuyasha,"

"That's enough." He sounded upset.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry I-"

"Stop apologizing for things that aren't even your fault!" He stopped her, and as a few minutes went by while he was holding her, Kagome realized just why he was so upset. _He's upset because he yelled at his father like that. He feels guilty for putting Uncle through it. He may not admit it, but Inuyasha cares a lot about his dad._

"Everyone likes you, you know." Inuyasha released her from his grip.

"What?"

"Uh, nevermind." Kagome said as she began to walk away, but Inuyasha grabbed a hold of her arm before she could go any further.

"I heard what you said, so don't go changing the subject on me. You said everyone likes me, who's 'everyone'?"

"Uh, well...there's Uncle."

"That's only one person!"

"Okay fine, there's Kikyo, Kouga, Ayame and Bankotsu. My mom likes you too, believe it or not." Inuyasha smiled at her. It wasn't his usual devious smirk, it was a genuine smile.

"But I don't care about those people." He said. _Liar. You do too._ "There's still one name you haven't said yet." Kagome blushed a brilliant shade of pink as she stared down at her shoes. _Should I? Do I dare? Yes! You gotta do it Kagome!_

"Fine! I like you too!" She said as she lifted her head to look at him. She frowned when she saw that he was laughing. "Hey! What are you laughing at?!"

"Wow, that was the weirdest confession I have _ever_ seen." _Confession..._

"You're mean! I didn't even want to-" Kagome soon found herself in the arms of Inuyasha once again.

"Don't get mad." He whispered into her hair. "Because even though you're a little on the weird side," Kagome's breath caught in her throat. "I think I like you too." Kagome could have screamed if he wasn't holding her so tight. Suddenly, her lips were pulled up into a brilliant smile as she returned his embrace. _Maybe tonight wasn't so bad after all._

* * *

"Miroku!" Sango said happily as she ran towards the basketball team captain. 

"Hey," He said as he greeted her with a smile. _I know he isn't over Kagome completely yet, but maybe I could help him with that._

"Wanna go somewhere on Friday?"

"Sure, where to?" Sango almost sighed_. I don't think he realizes what I'm up to._

"A movie, maybe. Just us two." The smile on his face faltered slightly.

"Look, Sango..."

"No, just listen to me first, Miroku. It wouldn't be fair to me if you didn't even give me a chance, right? So can you give me a chance?" Miroku noticed the determined look on Sango's face. _One date wouldn't be so bad, would it?_ Sango looked around and noticed there was a subway station across the street. "If the next woman who comes out of that subway station has a green purse, you have to go on a date with me." The girl never gave him a chance to respond as they both looked at the two doors. A woman stepped out, holding a black purse. Sango's determination immediately turned into disappointment.

"So I get a chance too, right?" Miroku said as he saw the look in her eyes. Sango looked up at him. "If the next woman who comes out of that subway station has a green purse, _you_ have to go on a date with me." They once again glanced across the street. Sango's eyes searched the next woman for any source of the colour green. She was carrying a beige bookbag, and the two exchanged nervous glances. _So, this is it? Miroku and I weren't destined to be together at all?_ "Sango, look!" The woman carrying the beige bookbag turned, and on her other shoulder, was a green purse. Sango's face lit up with a big smile. "A date it is." Sango couldn't be any happier. However, the moment was interrupted with the ringing of a cell phone. (**A/N:** I like to interrupt things with cell phones, I just realized.)

"Hello?" A pause. "Kagome?" Miroku turned and looked at the girl. "Okay, I'll come over right now. Bye." Sango stared at her phone after hanging up.

"Is everything okay?" _Miroku still worries about Kagome. But if he still liked her, he wouldn't agree to go out with me. _

"Yeah. She says she needs to talk. So I'll see you later." Miroku nodded and waved as she ran off in the other direction. Sango was running as fast as she could. Kagome sounded really anxious on the phone, maybe it was something really important. When she reached her friend's house, she immediately rang the doorbell. The door swung open, revealing the younger girl standing there in her pyjamas. "Okay, let's get down to business. What happened?"

"Well, wanna come in first?" Kagome laughed. Sango rolled her eyes and stepped into the house.

"Stop rolling your eyes."

"You're one to talk." Sango smirked when Kagome rolled her eyes. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Don't freak out okay? I'm only telling you this now because my mom isn't home." Sango nodded. "I confessed to Inuyasha."

"Oh my God!"

"I know!"

"What did he say?!"

"He said he liked me too!"

"AHH-" Sango's shriek of excitement was cut short. "In front of your parents?"

"What? Are you an idiot? No!"

"Phew. Scared me for a second."

"But there's a little problem."

"What?"

"We're moving in together."

"_What?!_"

-----------

_"Taisho wants us to move in with him, Kagome." Hitomi said somewhat sadly as she looked their small home over. _

_"Do you want to?"_

_"Of course I do. It's just, I'll miss it here. I know you will too." _

_"Ma, Papa wants us to be happy. I'm positive he won't blame you."_

_"It's not that I'm worried about."_

_"Then what _are_ you worried about?"_

_"What if this doesn't work out, Kagome? What if moving in together messes everything up?" Kagome bit her lip to stop herself from commenting on that. Moving in with InuTaisho and Inuyasha was almost a nightmare for Kagome. Now that she and Inuyasha were somewhat a couple, what would happen if they lived under the same roof? The chances of getting caught would be doubled. _

_"Mom, do you love Uncle?"_

_"Yes, very much."_

_"Then that's all that matters." _

-----------

(**A/N:** I also found out that I like flashbacks too.)

"You convinced your mom to do it?! Kagome, are you insane?"

"What was I supposed to do? Tell her no? I couldn't do that to her!" Kagome stared down at her hands, remembering the embrace Inuyasha had given her. She had felt so warm and so comfortable, like nothing else in the world existed. It felt like time had stopped just for the two of them. Now, their parents wanted to get closer to each other... "Sango, what am I going to do?"

"I don't know, Kagome. I don't know."

It wasn't long until Kagome and Hitomi found themselves standing at the front of their home, with the moving truck loaded and ready to go. Hitomi squeezed Kagome's hand slightly before turning to her and giving her a smile.

_Although we're leaving our old home, we're finding a new happiness. I think Dad's going to be happy for us. I just wish he could see how good Uncle treats Mom. Then again, I think he can. It's very sunny outside today, I think Dad's looking down upon us right now with a smile, wishing us luck with our new future. Seeing Mom so happy again makes me feel so good inside. I know she will never forget Dad, ever. As the man she first loved, Dad will always have that special place in her heart, and mine too. And as one of the most precious people to us, memories of Dad and our old home will be locked away into the most treasured corners of our hearts, forever. _

The Higurashi women left their small home with smiles on their faces, without looking back.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Okay, so that was a pretty weird chapter. I hadn't expected it to be so heartfelt. Anyway, I'm always afraid this story might be moving a bit too fast, what do you guys think? Oh, and **_please read the following_**. A lot of people might begin to question the plot of this story. I've already received a review asking me what the big deal is. Inuyasha and Kagome won't be related by blood, so what exactly is stopping them from getting together? Not only the awkwardness of the situation, but it's a matter of family. How can two people who are about to become siblings become lovers? Some people may think of it as an act of dishonouring the family, but then again, it all depends on how you look at the situation. For those who have no problem when stepsiblings becoming lovers, then I suggest you don't read this story at all. Everyone has their own opinions. Anyway, if you have any questions, feel free to ask them in your reviews or you can PM me. Thank you for taking your time to read this chapter and this little blurb of nonsense. And **_please_**,**_ please review_**. 

_Sw33t-Sorrows._


	6. Meeting Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Devil Does Exist_ or _Devil Beside You_ - the manga and drama that this story is based on.

* * *

**  
**

**The Joke's On You**

_Chapter Six: Meeting Love_

Sw33t-Sorrows

* * *

_Although I am technically living with strangers, it feels like I've been here since forever. It's nice seeing Mom so happy in the mornings, rather than looking at old pictures of Dad. Not saying that those pictures didn't make her smile, it's just those bittersweet memories wouldn't have helped her at all with moving on. Moving in with Uncle has been one of the very first steps in doing just that._

"What are you thinking about?" Hitomi said as she came down from her new room. "Are you adjusting well, honey?" Kagome smiled at her mother as she sat next to her.

"Yeah, I am." Hitomi reached up to smooth her daughter's hair.

"Good. I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable at all." Hitomi's smile was very reassuring to Kagome, although she still felt that small tug at her heartstrings. "Want breakfast? Why are you even up so early? It's Saturday, usually you're sleeping until late in the afternoon. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at this. "But I guess you're a little uncomfortable with doing that now that you're living with two other people, right?"

"I'll get used to it, Mom. Where are they anyway?"

"Taisho's at work. Inuyasha's still asleep, I believe. But I have to go and visit your Grandmother today, she's in the hospital."

"Want me to go with you?"

"No, that's fine, dear. I know you're still a little tired, I don't want you to overdo it. I can go myself."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, you go and wash up, breakfast will be ready soon."

"Okay, when are you going?"

"What a silly question. I'm all dressed and prepared aren't I? I'm surprised you didn't ask me about it first. You must be really tired." Kagome laughed as her mother continued on in making eggs and bacon for breakfast. "I wonder if Inuyasha likes pepper on his eggs?" Hitomi asked herself as she placed her forefinger to her lips. "Oh, he can add that himself." Kagome laughed even harder. A few minutes later, when Kagome was finished brushing her teeth, she heard her mother calling up the stairs. "Hurry up Kagome, eat the breakfast before it gets cold. I'm leaving now, bye honey. I love you!"

"Love you too, Mom!" Kagome said before hearing the front door close. It wasn't long after that she heard a very loud _thump_. "Maybe Mom forgot something?" She waited, but nothing happened. "...Inuyasha...?" Kagome quickly hurried down the hallway and knocked on the door of Inuyasha's room. "Inuyasha?! You in there? Are you okay?! Open the door!" Kagome didn't get an answer, so she barged in. She saw Inuyasha lying on the floor. "Ahh! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha woke up in bed. _That's funny, I remember getting up._ Then, he noticed there was a cold face-cloth neatly folded that was placed on his forehead. _What the...?_ He was tucked carefully into the covers and felt something near his arm. Looking over, he saw Kagome resting her head there. "Kagome?" She didn't stir. "Kagome? Kagome!" The girl woke and sat up straight.

"What? What happened?!" She looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha said as he got up.

"What are _you_ doing? You have a fever! Lie down." She said as she got up and pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Fever?"

"Yes, a fever. You know, a rise in temperature of the body? It's a frequent symptom of infection?"

"Shut up, I know what a fever is." Kagome laughed.

"You didn't take your medicine yet, I'll go get it." She handed him a thermometer. "Take your temperature, I want to see if your fever has gone down a bit yet." Inuyasha sighed as he stuck the thermometer into his mouth and lied down. Although he had to admit, Kagome running around trying to take care of him was kind of nice. He smiled as he heard her light footsteps going down the stairs. When she appeared back into the room, Inuyasha wiped the smile off his face. Handing him two pills, Kagome took the thermometer out of his mouth.

"You still have a slight fever." Kagome said as she watched him take the pills. "Why did you tell anyone you were sick?"

"It was nothing."

"Nothing?! You collasped this morning!"

"I did?"

"Yes! And you're lucky I was around."

"I guess I am." Kagome smiled at him.

"Next time you feel sick, tell somebody, okay? You had me worried."

"Relax. It's just a little fever."

"No! Do you know how useless I felt when I could barely lift you into bed? I thought something was going to happen to you. Until now, I didn't really feel needed around here." Inuyasha sighed, he got up and pulled the damp cloth from his head.

"That's not true, you are needed." _Great, what is he pulling now?_ He leaned in real close, their noses were almost touching. "I need your smile." Kagome stared at him with wide eyes. "So what are you waiting for?"

"I can't just smile on demand. You have to give me something to laugh about."

"Are you saying I can't make you smile?"

"What? No, that's not what I was saying..."

"You laugh with Kouji."

"What?"

"Come on, I'm not stupid. I see the way you used to look at him."

"Yeah, key words: used to. I don't like him anymore... wait, are you jealous?"

"Yes." His confession shocked her. "I'm so mad just thinking about it. I think my fever's going up a couple of degrees." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Ouch, my head's starting to hurt." But as he said that, it looked so real. Inuyasha clutched his head with his left hand as he lay back in bed.

"Eh...ah ha, ha, ha!" Even an idiot could tell that was a forced laugh.

"Go on,"

"I did! I laughed."

"Not like you did before."

"Before?"

"That night, when you told me you loved me."

"I didn't say I love you!" Suddenly, Inuyasha got up and he was real close again.

"Maybe this will make you say it." He held her face in his hands and leaned closer, and closer, and closer. Kagome found that her eyes began to flutter shut. And soon, she could feel his lips on hers. _His lips are so soft..._ Although the kiss was very gentle, she could tell that Inuyasha was putting all his feelings into it. It warmed her from her head to her toes, and as he pulled away, she opned her eyes and looked into his golden ones. "Well?"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to say it?"

"Psht. No!" She said before getting up.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to cook for you, you idiot."

"Hey, who's the idiot? You should really treat the sick better," Kagome only slammed the door. "Hey!" _Once a devil, always a devil. I can't believe he kissed me. Luckily Mom and Uncle aren't home. I can't wait to tell Sango about this. _Kagome let out a giggle as she put on an apron. _What about the breakfast that Mom cooked us? Maybe I'll just reheat it. _Kagome didn't feel like cooking anyway. After reheating the food, Kagome decided that after she told Inuyasha to go downstairs and eat it, she would take a shower. However, Inuyasha wasn't in his room. Maybe he went downstairs while I wasn't looking. She shrugged as she entered the bathroom with her towel and a new change of clothes. As she began to unbutton her shirt, a head suddenly popped out of the shower curtain.

"AHHHH!"

"Oh, hey. Pass me a towel, will you?"

"What are you doing? When did you get in here? Why didn't you lock the door?!" Kagome screamed as she tried not to let her eyes travel south of his face...

"Hey, I-" As Inuyasha pulled open the shower curtain, Kagome let out a shriek of horror. "Huh...?" He looked down at himself, and his eyes widened slightly. Kagome ran out of the washroom and slammed the door behind her, leaning against it.

"Not to worry. It's not like you saw anything. Although...you should have gotten a better look..." Kagome said sheepishly to herself. However, the door suddenly flew open and she went falling into the arms of her beloved silver-haired boy. "Inuyasha! Let go of me!"

"Judging by that look on your face, _little sister_, I think you're horny." Kagome noticed he was in his boxers, but that still didn't help the fact that she was currently pressed up against his bare chest.

"What?!" Kagome's face went beet red. "Let go of me, you baka!" She began to continuously hit on his arms. "Now!"

"How interesting," Inuyasha said as his iron grip on her never faltered, laughing.

"Hey! Let go!" She whined.

"What are you two doing?" They both stopped at the voice. Looking up, they saw InuTaisho standing at the stairs. Almost instantly, Kagome and Inuyasha jumped nearly the whole bathroom apart.

"Uhh..."

"You two..." InuTaisho began. "Are getting along so well! I'm so happy, two siblings joking around must be so much fun, right?" Inuyasha and Kagome sweatdropped. "I just came back to get my keys, I'm leaving now. No wild parties, okay?" InuTaisho disappeared down the stairs, and the two younger ones heard the front door closing.

"Um...Inuyasha...?"

"Sometimes I wonder how he manages the school so well." _Is he really that clueless?_ Kagome thought. "One time, he came into the room while I was holding a cigarette and he smiled at me."

"You smoke?"

"Used to. Quit years ago." _Good_. She thought, completely forgetting about the awkward situation they were in just a few minutes ago. "Hey." She looked up at him when she heard his voice. "Do you enjoy this or something? Get out."

"What are you talking about?" It wasn't long until she realized Inuyasha was still half-dressed and she was still standing with him inside the bathroom. "Um, the food's ready, when you're done." She said quickly before she rushed out. From the stairs, she could have sworn she heard Inuyasha laughing.

_I'll get him back. For sure._

* * *

Sango glanced at herself in the mirror. 

She was wearing a pink shirt with a jean skirt. She looked perfect, except she didn't feel too good. "Why did I buy these shoes again?" She asked herself, they sure did look cute, though. Sango sighed, recalling the other day at the mall with Kagome.

---------

_"Kagome, look! Those are perfect!"_

_"Oooh Sango, they're so cute! But why do you need new shoes?" _

_"Uhh," Sango bit her lip. "Shoes are a necessity for us girls right? What's wrong with buying new shoes even if you don't need them?"_

_"Good point." Kagome smiled, and Sango released a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Try them on!" Sango took a seat in one of the chairs, and slipped her feet into the pair of shoes. _

_"They're kind of snug." Sango turned towards the sales lady, "Do you have this in a bigger size?"_

_"Sorry, that's the last pair."_

---------

Sango had decided to get them anyway. "They'll stretch as I wear them, right?" She reassured herself. Nodding, she quickly hurried out of the house and to the place where she'd meet Miroku. As she arrived at the intersection, she saw Miroku waiting patiently, leaning against a lamp-post. "Miroku!" She said happily as she hurried towards him.

"Hey, you look really nice today." Sango blushed and thanked him. "Where do you want to go for lunch?"

"Mmm," Sango thought as she saw Miroku thinking as well. _Good time to test if we're a good couple or not, also to see if we have _anything_ in common at all._ "Akina's!" Sango said excitedly as she named the most famous Japanese restaurant in the city. But she realized something, he said something else.

"Chinese!" Sango's smile slided off her face as Miroku gave her a sheepish grin. "Uh, what movie do you want to see?"

"Love Actually!"

"James Bond!"

Not only was the atmosphere completely awkward now, Sango was beginning to realize that she and Miroku had absolutely nothing in common. _This is a disaster, I wonder what he thinks of me!_ However, the two of them decided that the mall would be a great place to go. It had a food court, and all different kinds of stores. So they didn't have to worry about eating the same thing or going to the same stores. But as things started to look up, Sango couldn't take it anymore. "Ouch!"

"Are you alright?"

"My...feet kinda hurt." Sango said, slightly embarrassed. As Miroku helped her to the nearest bench, he told her to wait a minute before he left somewhere. _Great, I just made a complete fool out of myself. He surely thinks I'm a freak now._

"Sango?" Her eyes widened at the voice and her heart nearly stopped. _No..._ She looked up to see her ex-boyfriend standing before her. "It's me, Nao." Sango felt her eyes watering at the memory. "I've realized...I've made a huge mistake. I'm sorry, please accept my apology."

"Nao," She hated saying his name. He wasn't anywhere near honest. "Get away from me." She gasped when he grabbed a hold of her arms.

"Sango! Please forgive me, I never meant to-"

"Stop it! Let go of me!"

"Hey!" Sango looked up, her knight in shining armor. "She said let go." She had never seen Miroku look so angry before. _Is he...mad at me?_ "Let go before I break those arms of yours."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Sango's boyfriend. Get the hell out of here before I kick your ass!" Nao released Sango out of his grip and hesitantly left. "What are you looking at?!" Miroku screamed at the staring people passing by. Sango noticed Miroku was holding two plastic bags in his right hand. He took a deep breath before taking a tube of ointment out of one of the bags and approaching the young girl. "Sorry about that, this will make your feet feel better." Wondering what was in the other bag, Sango couldn't help but hear those words repeating in her head. _He said he was my boyfriend, but maybe it was just to defend me from Nao?_ "Who was he?" Sango recalled the way Nao had hurt her, and couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Sango? Who was he?" He took a seat next to her as she slowly applied the ointment.

"He, was my ex-boyfriend. I broke up with him, because he cheated on me with my best friend from high school." Sango didn't dare to look at Miroku. "My best friend's name was Koharu. I don't understand why they did that to me. Maybe they did it, because I'm a bad person. I don't know...but luckily, I met Kagome not long after that. She managed to convince me that I was too good for Nao, and Koharu was a pathetic excuse for a friend. Although I only knew Kagome for a short time back then, I knew that she was the one who'd always stick by me." After finishing with the medicine, Sango sat back in the bench. "Nao and Koharu, they never apologized. They never even spoke to me after that. I always told myself that I would never trust another guy again. Until I met you, Miroku. But I felt so stupid when this date didn't turn out the way I wanted to. I knew I shouldn't have forced this on you, especially so soon after that thing with Kag-" Sango stopped short. _Miroku must hate me_.

"Sango," His voice seemed emotionless. "I'm glad you finally opened up to me." She glanced up at him. "If you don't want to go see the latest action movie, or if you don't want to go out for Chinese, you can tell me. I'm gonna be your boyfriend, right? I know I used to have a thing for Kagome, but that was before. Right now, the person I want to date, is none other than Sango herself." Miroku opened the other plastic bag and pulled out a box. "If your shoes are too small, don't force them on. I saw that they were too small when you took them off." Opening the box, Miroku pulled out a pair of new shoes, carefully slipping them on Sango's feet. "Better?" He sat up and looked at her with a smile. _He...wants to be my boyfriend?_

"Thank you..." Sango didn't know what else to do except launch herself into his arms, to which he gladly returned the embrace. "Can I really...say anything?"

"Anything."

"You bought these shoes yourself?"

"Of course."

"But...they're kind of ugly." Miroku chuckled.

"Then let's go look for another pair together, if you don't like them."

Sango felt like jumping for joy.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** **I apologize for such a short chapter! But they'll get longer, I promise. **Anyway, Sango and Miroku are paired up now. I'll elaborate on this relationship more in the future, so don't worry S/M fans! Haha, and the little bathroom scene with Inuyasha and Kagome, I was laughing the whole time I was writing it. It was quite amusing, actually. Some _mature_ humour for the two of them. Also, in this chapter, they shared their first kiss! Yay! Okay so stay tuned for the next chapter, entitled: _Sanctuary_. Thanks to all my readers. And have a great day. **_Don't forget to review_**! 

_Sw33t-Sorrows._


	7. Sanctuary

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Devil Does Exist_ or _Devil Beside You_ - the manga and drama that this story is based on.

* * *

**  
**

**The Joke's On You**

_Chapter Seven: Sanctuary_

Sw33t-Sorrows

* * *

For some reason, Kagome felt like today was going to be _very_ eventful. She didn't know why though. 

"Are you alright, dear?" Hitomi asked her daughter as they ate breakfast.

"Yes, Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha smirked at her as he asked her this question, recalling the bathroom incident from the other day. Kagome blushed furiously before nodding her head. _Why that little poohead. I'll get him back, but how? Inuyasha's clever...almost too clever. Hmm, I'll get him when the opportunity comes. Just you wait, Inuyasha! I'll get my revenge._ "Hey, you done yet? Let's go." Kagome could tell Inuyasha didn't want to walk to school with her. Kagome frowned as she got up from the table. "Bye Auntie," Inuyasha said before opening the front door. "I promise I'll take good care of Kagome for you."

"Bye Mom." The said girl kissed her mother goodbye and ignored her _older brother's _comment. _He _kissed _me yesterday, and now he reverts back to his old self. Maybe it was the fever talking?_ However, she completely forgot about that idea as soon as she stepped out the door. For Inuyasha had almost immediately took hold of her hand as soon as she closed the door. "What are you doing?"

"What?"

"What if someone sees?" Kagome said, although she didn't exactly want to let go, she didn't want to risk anyone finding out.

"I'll just tell them you have a health condition where you forget everything."

"You mean Dementia?"

"Sure, whatever. And I'll tell them that if I don't hold your hand, you might do something stupid like run out onto the street."

"Come on, like anyone will believe that."

"Do I care?" Inuyasha said before pulling her into the direction of the school. "We're not letting the old man bring us to school anymore. 'Causes way too much commotion." Kagome nodded as she let Inuyasha guide her down the streets of the city. _Why doesn't he care? Doesn't he care that Uncle and Mom might find out? Maybe he just doesn't care as much as I do..._ "Hey, don't hurt yourself back there."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're thinking." Kagome playfully hit him on the arm. "Ow, what did you do that for?"

"Because you were being an idiot." Inuyasha smirked at her before tugging onto her arm, pulling her against him and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Hurry up, we're going to be late." Kagome decided she liked walking to school.

However, they didn't notice a familiar face watching them closely.

Kagome and Inuyasha went their separate ways to their lockers as they reached the school. "I'll meet you back here when school's out." Kagome nodded as she turned away from him. "Hey," She stopped walking. "Don't be late." She smiled as she fought the urge to turn around and give him a kiss. She figured she would see him in class, so she hurried to her locker. Inuyasha smiled as he watched her run down the hallway.

"You." Kagome stopped dead in her tracks as she heard that voice. _How did I know this was going to happen?_ However, it's not like she could call to Inuyasha for help, she was already at her locker. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you and Inuyasha this morning." Kagome's eyes widened. "You're about to become siblings, with Inuyasha's status, if anyone were to find out, it'd ruin his future. Is that what you want? If you were to get together, it'd be a scandal."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kagome said quite loudly.

"You don't know? Don't forget that I'm the manager of the school newspaper, Kagome. I could easily tell the whole school with a click of a button."

"What proof do you have?!"

"Does this count?" Kikyo held up a digital camera, turning it on, she showed several pictures of Kagome snuggled up in Inuyasha's arms. "This is your last warning, Kagome. Stay away from him. He isn't yours." _Inuyasha told me he broke up with Kikyo because he didn't have feelings for her. He dated her because they had known each other since the beginning of high school. She was always getting bullied, Inuyasha had always helped her. Kikyo soon became really attached to him. _Kagome watched as Kikyo angrily stopped off. _What am I going to do? If I continue to hang around Inuyasha, she'll tell the whole school._ Kagome looked up when she could no longer hear the clicking of Kikyo's heels. "Inuyasha." Kikyo said quietly.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha didn't look very happy.

"Nothing, I was just talking to Kagome."

"You were blackmailing her, Kikyo! I'm not stupid! What the hell's your problem?!"

"Inuyasha, you should know - that everything I do, I do it for you!"

"I don't care what your excuses are," Inuyasha sent a glare towards Kikyo. He grabbed her camera and smashed it against the tiled floor, making Kagome flinch. "If I ever catch you doing anything to Kagome, I won't forgive you. Leave her alone, or you'll be the one in trouble." _Did he just threaten her?_ "Kagome, grab your books. Let's go." Kagome didn't know what else to do but follow his orders. She felt responsible for the broken expression on Kikyo's face as Inuyasha took hold of her hand and dragged her towards their class. Halfway down the hall, Kagome ripped her arm out of his grip.

"How could you do that?!"

"What?"

"How could you talk to Kikyo like that? She's only doing it because she likes you so much." Kagome said quietly.

"What do you want me to do?! Stop liking you because she's clingy?!" Inuyasha yelled, not caring if she was afraid of his tone or not. "I'm not doing this for myself. If anything were to happen to you because of me, what would happen? How would I explain to your mother? Do you think I'd be able to forgive myself?!" Kagome had never seen this side of Inuyasha before. _Do I really make him feel this way?_ So she wasn't the only one who felt insecure in this relationship. "I didn't want to do that to her, she gave me no choice." Before waiting for a response, Inuyasha turned and walked towards class, leaving behind a distressed Kagome.

After classes, Kagome was just about ready to go home. Waiting for Inuyasha in the front lobby, she became frustrated and worried when he didn't show up. Ten minutes later, she received a text message. _"Kagome, Kouga decided it'd be a good idea to sign up for the basketball team. Sorry, I can't walk you home today. Inuyasha."_ Kagome let out a huff of air, "The basketball team? Psht. Yeah right, you're probably avoiding me." Walking outside of the school, she noticed that everyone had already gone home. She could hear the basketballs bouncing at the outdoor basketball court. _Wait, there he is. Maybe I should wait for him? Nah, I'm too tired. _Kagome decided to go home, not noticing that Inuyasha had seen her from the court. She was almost home, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. _Kikyo again?! What is her problem? She isn't going to light my hair on fire is she?_

"Listen Kikyo, I-" Kagome turned around and found herself wishing it was Kikyo standing behind her. Instead it was a man with a bandana wrapped around the bottom half of his face. "Oh my God..." Kagome breathed when the man pulled out a knife. _This isn't a good day..._ "I don't have any money, I swear! Here, look at my purse! I don't have anything!" She was panicking, there was nobody around. _Was he following me straight from the school?_ The man spoke, his voice deep and rough. Kagome's heartbeat sped up.

"If you don't have money to offer, I guess I'll have to take something else." With that, he pulled Kagome into the bushes, covering her mouth. "If you scream, I'll kill you." Kagome let tears run down her face as he pushed her to the ground.

"No, please. Don't do this." The man began pulling at the front of her blouse. "Stop it! Let go of me!"

"Shut up!"

Someone walked by, hearing the struggle. "What is that?" The person heard the noises coming from the bushes. They peered in, their eyes widening in realization. "Kagome?!" _Kikyo_ whispered as she saw the scene unfold. A man was trying to take off Kagome's shirt, while the girl was trying desperately to push him off her. "Should I...? But why should I? It's not like she's anybody important to me..."

------------

_"What are you doing?" Inuyasha didn't look very happy. _

_"Nothing, I was just talking to Kagome." _

_"You were blackmailing her, Kikyo! I'm not stupid! What the hell's your problem?!" _

_"Inuyasha, you should know - that everything I do, I do it for you!"_

_"I don't care what your excuses are," Inuyasha sent a glare towards Kikyo. He grabbed her camera and smashed it against the tiled floor, making Kagome flinch. "If I ever catch you doing anything to Kagome, I won't forgive you. Leave her alone, or you'll be the one in trouble."_

------------

Kikyo recalled the incident, before turning around and running down the street.

* * *

"Alright guys, one more drill and then you can go home." Miroku, the basketball team captain, said to the group. "After this, Haruto and I will decide on who will make the team. The information will be posted outside the gym tomorrow after school. So do your best, this is your last chance to impress us." Inuyasha eyed Miroku carefully. _Isn't this the guy who asked Kagome out?_

"Hey Kouga, why are we here again?" He said angrily as he called out to his friend.

"What? You've always liked basketball. But because of some stupid argument, you were kicked off the team in high school. I thought you'd like it." Kouga reasoned. Inuyasha sighed before getting up and shooting the ball into the basket. _Inuyasha has always been good at this sport, but because of me, he had to give it up. _Kouga thought to himself. Suddenly, the gym doors flew open. Everyone in the gym looked at the girl resting her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. "Kikyo, what are you doing here?"

"Inuyasha!" She said, but before he could tell her to scram, she yelled. "Kagome's in trouble! She's at the park!" Without even thinking, Inuyasha dropped the ball and made a run for the door. He didn't even slow down when he heard Kikyo running after him. "Some guy attacked her, I'm scared she won't be able to hold him off for long." _Why am I doing this again?_ Kikyo thought as she watched Inuyasha run towards the park. As they approached the park, Kikyo pointed to the bushes. It was at that point where they heard Kagome scream.

"_Kagome!_" Inuyasha jumped through the bushes and saw the man pinning the girl down on the ground. She was crying. "You bastard!" Inuyasha let his fist fly towards the man's face. He hadn't expected the guy to put up a fight. The man pulled out his knife and began swining wildly, managing to slice Inuyasha across his hand. After a few minutes of punching and kicking, Inuyasha managed to knock the guy down. Ripping off the bandana, Inuyasha turned over his shoulder, "Kikyo, call the police." The said girl nodded and took out her cell phone. "Let's see you fucking try this again, asshole." It didn't take long for the police to arrive, but before Inuyasha could approach Kagome, they pulled him aside for questioning.

"Kagome," Kikyo walked up to the shaking girl. She took off her sweater and placed it around Kagome's shoulders. "Are...you okay?"

"I thought you hated me."

"Not enough to do that to you." Kikyo turned and saw Inuyasha giving his statement. "Kagome, I'll be honest with you. I don't just like Inuyasha. I've loved him for over five years. When he protected you like that at school today, I could tell you meant a lot to him. Although he's protected me a lot during high school, it was nothing like that." Kikyo couldn't bring herself to look at the younger girl. "When I told him you were in trouble, he immediately left the gym and came to you."

"Kikyo, I-"

"I've loved him for five years, and I'll always love him. But maybe...you'll do a better job of it." Kagome didn't know what to say. Kikyo was letting Inuyasha go? "I'm sorry for even thinking about leaving you here by yourself. Who knows what that disgusting pervert would have done to you." _Kikyo isn't such a bad person. She only makes herself appear that way. She's only done so many things to me because she loved Inuyasha so much. I think, I can sort of understand. _"I'm glad you're safe." _At that moment, Kikyo looked so beautiful. Her serenity and her real personality is starting to come out. She's no longer hiding behind that mask of hers, and she's starting bring out more of herself._

"Thank you, Kikyo. I know Inuyasha worries about you too." And for the first time, Kagome saw Kikyo smile.

The police took Kagome and Inuyasha home. "What did Kikyo say to you? I swear, if she-"

"Don't worry about it. Kikyo and I are friends now." Inuyasha turned towards her, stunned.

"Friends?"

"Yeah. What's so wrong about that?"

"Nothing, it's just...Kikyo had always pushed people away. She never really had many friends." Inuyasha said as he turned back towards the window. "But I guess that's the thing about you. You manage to attract people, regardless of who they are." Kagome smiled, but before she could comment, he interrupted her. "I'm sorry, if I hadn't gone to the basketball tryouts, this wouldn't have happened to you."

"Inuyasha, it's not your-"

"Were you scared?"

"Of course I was."

"Sorry."

"It's not even your fault." Kagome looked down to see his hand clenched shut. She saw the color red, "Inuyasha! You're bleeding." She said quietly. _He's hurt because of me..._

"It's nothing."

"When we get home, let me bandage it for you, okay?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"Whatever." After arriving home, Kagome thanked the police officer and they made their way into the house. "I guess Dad and Auntie aren't home yet." Inuyasha went into the kitchen and found a note on the kitchen table. "They left a note. 'Kagome and Inuyasha, Taisho and I have gone out for the night. Don't wait up! Love, Hitomi and Taisho'. Yuck. They're on a date." Inuyasha said as he stuck his tongue out. Kagome let out a small laugh.

"Hurry up and get over here before your hand gets all nasty and infected." She said as she pulled out the first aid kit. Taking a seat next to her, he watched as she carefully swabbed the cut. Looking at her cute expression when she blew on it, he couldn't help but smirk. "Does it still hurt?" She asked before blowing on it again.

"Yes." He replied. She didn't say anything and continued cleaning the wound, but she suddenly stopped. Slowly, she lifted her head to look at him. _Why is he looking at me like that?_ Inuyasha had a smug smirk on his face, staring her directly in the eye._ Yikes! Look down, Kagome. Look down!_ Kagome quickly glanced back down at his hand.

"R-Really?"

"No."

"Oh..." Before she could bandage the hand, he snatched it from her and ran up the stairs. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?! I'm not done yet!" She chased up upstairs and saw him run into his room. Closing the door in her face, she banged on the door. "Hey! Let me in. I still need to finish bandaging it!"

"Why are you so worried?"

"Oh shut up and open the door!" The door swung open, and she saw that Inuyasha had changed into his sleepwear. "Sheesh. You should have just told me you went to change." Inuyasha jumped into his bed and held out his hand. Rolling her eyes, Kagome took a seat next to him and proceeded to bandage the wound.

"Hey, _little sister_, are you cold?"

"What? No, I'm fine." But even as she said that, he pulled the covers over them. Kagome's face flushed, "I-I said I wasn't cold!"

"I am." She decided to change the topic.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Yes."

"Didn't you say no before?"

"Yes."

"Then does it _still_ hurt?"

"No."

"Oh, okay." She almost 'eeped' when he lay his head on her shoulder.

"Under your administrations, I feel much better." She blushed as he fell asleep like that. _Oh my God, we're under his covers, and he's sleeping on my shoulder! What do I do?! _Kagome decided she'd tuck him in, he wouldn't notice that she was gone...right? Of course not. She lay him down into bed and pulled the covers up to his shoulders. However, when she looked down, she saw that he was clutching onto her sweater. Trying to break out of his grip, she found that even when he was sleeping, he was still really strong. She sighed before deciding to sit down in the nearby chair. Soon, Kagome let sleep take over.

Kagome woke up to the singing of birds and the sun shining through the window. "Morning already?"

"How come we always wake up next to each other nowadays?" _Crap. Not again._

"WHAT?!" Kagome sprung out of bed. "Great, what happened this time?!"

"Well, my Dad saw you sleeping in the chair, and decided that maybe you'd feel more comfortable in a bed."

"Why didn't he bring me back to my own room?!"

"Do you honestly think the old man can carry you that far?"

"Maybe he should have woke me up!"

"Maybe he was being considerate and decided to let you sleep!"

"Maybe-" The door swung open.

"Oh hey! I thought I heard you two. Come on, get up, time for breakfast!" InuTaisho said brightly as he burst into the room. He didn't seem to have a problem with his son and future daughter sleeping in the same bed. _Dude, what is up with that guy?!_ He smiled before running back down the stairs to the table. Inuyasha and Kagome sat there in an awkward silence.

"Hey, we better get ready. Or we're going to be-"

"What are we going to do?"

"Huh?"

"About this whole thing. We can't keep this a secret forever." Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha's expression softened, the sad look on the girl's face made his heart wrench. "Inuyasha, I've already ruined Mom's happiness once...I don't want to do it again." Inuyasha didn't know what she was talking about. "My dad died because I asked him to get me this album for my birthday." His eyes widened. "Just before my fourteenth birthday, my dad went out to get it. He saw a little girl in the middle of the road, and in a rush to save her, he was killed by the speeding car. If I hadn't asked him to get that album, it wouldn't have happened to him. During that year, I have never seen Mom so depressed." Inuyasha took a seat on the bed next to her.

"You can't blame yourself for that. You can't stop fate."

"If Uncle and Mom find out about this, they probably won't get married. But you see how much they love each other. If we did this, it'd probably break their hearts." For some reason, Inuyasha's anger suddenly flared.

"I don't care who I hurt, because if it's not you, I don't want anyone else." Although his confession was touching and heartfelt, Kagome couldn't help but let her own anger out at him as well.

"You really don't care?! One's your father, the other's my mother! We've already hurt Kikyo and Kouji! ...Or maybe it's just that I care more than you do. I don't know, anymore." Inuyasha didn't know what to do or say. He only stared at the girl before him, who didn't dare to look up at him. _Why am I saying this? I'm only hurting Inuyasha even more. Although Inuyasha and I have been together for such a short amount of time, it feels like I've been having these feelings for him for such a long time. Without knowing it, I've unconsciously fallen in love with him. Judging by his reaction just now, does he love me too? Love is supposed to be a beautiful thing, so why am I treating it like a sin?_

"So what do you want?"

"I don't know, Inuyasha." Kagome had a feeling she would never know the answer to that question.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Umm, well, this chapter was a little...odd. I hadn't expected to write about Kagome getting attacked. This chapter was basically about Kagome and Inuyasha realizing the problem with their relationship and Kikyo realizing that she never actually had that special place in Inuyasha's heart. Hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, and thanks for reading! 

_Sw33t-Sorrows._


	8. Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Devil Does Exist_ or _Devil Beside You_ - the manga and drama that this story is based on.

* * *

**  
**

**The Joke's On You**

_Chapter Eight: Secrets_

Sw33t-Sorrows

* * *

Inuyasha hadn't expected the next day to be so...gossip-y. Was that even a word? No. 

"You and Higurashi are together now? 'Yash, you never tell us anything!" Bankotsu said as he leaned back in his chair. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, _I'm going to get Kikyo for this._ "Hey, did you rail her yet?" The silver-haired boy stood up and almost threw a chair at Bankotsu. "Woah, I'm kidding! I'm kidding." Inuyasha slowly placed the chair back down on the floor. "So, how is this going to work out? Your parents are still getting married."

"We haven't thought that far yet." Inuyasha said almost too quietly. "Besides, I wouldn't say we're _together._"

"Then what would you say you are?" Inuyasha didn't say anything. "You can't just leave her hangin' you know? If you really do care about her that much." _I don't understand what the big deal is. Kikyo probably made it sound more dramatic than it is. And who said I'd leave her hanging? She already knows I care about her...doesn't she?_ "Inuyasha?" Kouga's voice snapped Inuyasha back into reality. "Did you hear me? I said Kagome just called."

"What?"

"Yeah, she just called."

"How does she know your number?"

"I gave it to her."

"What?!"

"What's the problem?"

"You don't give your number to my-"

"She ain't your girlfriend, yet."

"Shut up."

"Anyway, she called. She said she needs a favour. She didn't say what, though." Kouga said as he put his phone back into his pocket. "By the way, _she_ asked for my number. So don't look at me like that." _I'll show her, she can't just go around asking guys for their number! I'll get her back, whatever this favour is, she's not gonna get it, that's for sure. _Class seemed to fly right by, for Inuyasha was thinking of different ways to confront her about this whole phone number thing. _Stupid Kagome, who does she think she is?_ He glared at the girl's back as he saw her across the hallway at her locker. She was smiling at something, and he saw her mouth move. His anger flared when he saw she was talking to ...Kouji! _Why that little!_ He stopped around the corner and decided to listen to what they were talking about.

"So, ready for Friday night?"

"You bet! But it's going to be so sad." _What are they talking about?_

"It'll be fun, it's not like I'm-" Kagome laughed.

"This was all Hiroshi's idea wasn't it? He such a thought-"

"Kagome," Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He came out from around the corner. "What did you want?"

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome's smile didn't fade. "I just needed a ride somewhere. Could you bring me?"

"Where?" He asked, not making eye contact. _She's still not getting this favour._

"The cemetery."

"What?"

"The cemetery, I want to go visit my dad." She said, in a tone that made her sound a bit upset. But she replaced it with a cheerful smile. "Today was supposed to be his birthday." Kagome spoke of her father's death like it wasn't affecting her at all, but on the inside, she wanted to break down. She missed her father so very much, in fact, seeing Inuyasha and his dad made her envy them. _Damn, now I have to do her this favour, or else she might hate me._ "So, could you bring me?" Inuyasha only nodded, not trusting his voice. "Alright," Kagome turned towards Kouji. "I'll see you Friday night!" Waving, she approached Inuyasha and they proceeded to the cemetery.

"What was that all about?"

"What?"

"You and Kouji," He began. "You seemed so happy."

"What are you talking about? Are you upset because I'm seeing him on Friday?"

"Maybe."

"Well, not that it's any of your business, really...he's leaving for China on Saturday. So, we're throwing a goodbye party for him. You can come, if you want."

"Feh, why would I do that? I don't even know the guy." Kagome crossed her arms, _how childish can this guy get?! It's not like I still have feelings for Kouji. I'm with Inuyasha now, isn't that enough?_ "Besides, what would people think if I always followed you especially when there were guys around?"

"Who cares? You're my big brother, you're supposed to protect me." She laughed, however, she realized the joke wasn't really funny. _Shoot, Kagome! Why did you have to open your big mouth?!_ Kagome could have kicked herself when she saw the hardened expression on Inuyasha's face. "Uh, let's go buy some flowers." He didn't respond, he only followed her as she entered the flower shop. "Could I have a bouquet of lilies, please?" _Lilies?_ Inuyasha thought. "They were Dad's favourite." Kagome said to him as if she could read his mind. Before long, Kagome and Inuyasha found themselves staring at the monument with the name Higurashi, Nobuo engraved in the cement. "Hi, Dad. Happy birthday." Kagome whispered. As the girl crouched and lay the beautifully wrapped bouquet of flowers across the cement, Inuyasha remained standing.

_Mr. Higurashi, it's an honour to be meeting you._ Inuyasha would never say these words aloud. _And I'd like to thank you, for bringing such a wonderful gift into the world._ He glanced at the young girl before him, who was clearly trying hard not to cry. _Happy birthday, I know Kagome misses you._ The two young adults stay there in silence for what seemed like the longest time. They listened to the soft breezes rustling the trees and the tall grass, and they smiled, knowing their messages were heard. _I'll do everything I can to make her happy._ Kagome could no longer take it as she let her tears fall.

"Dad, I-I miss you. So much." She lowered her head and squeezed her eyes shut. Before Inuyasha could register what was going on, Kagome bolted down the nearby flight of stairs and down the street.

"Kagome!" He ran after her. It wasn't long before Inuyasha had caught up to her and grabbed a hold of her arm. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He yelled to her just before she could cross the street. "It's a red light, you could have gotten yourself killed!" His hard expression immediately softened when he realized she was crying. "Kagome-"

"Why do I have to mess everything up?!" She said through her sobs. "I'm so stupid, why the heck did I have to ask for that _stupid_ album in the first place? If I hadn't asked for it, maybe Dad would be okay. Maybe he would be with us right now. Then, our parents wouldn't be getting married. Then, I wouldn't have to be afraid to fall in _love_ with you!" Hot tears trailed down her face as her shoulders shook, her hands balled into fists.

"You're afraid to fall in love with me?" Kagome's head snapped up, afraid he'd taken it the wrong way.

"No! It's not that! It's just-" Inuyasha's strong arms were soon wrapped around her trembling shoulders and she was pulled towards him. And she once again found that his lips were on hers. It wasn't at gentle as their first, yet it still warmed her heart. When had she developed these feelings for him? Had she always had them? Were they just in hiding all these years? Why hadn't she seen this side of him sooner? Kagome wrapped her arms around his middle as she returned his kiss. Slowly, he pulled away. Bringing his hands to her face to wipe away her tears, he smirked at her as he saw her blush.

"I know what you mean. I'm not offended."

"Oh...okay." Kagome said slowly, not exactly sure of what to say.

"Hey, you know what?"

"What?"

"Your kissing skills are getting better."

"Hey! I'm going home." She turned around quickly to hide her darkened blush.

"Wanna practice another one?"

"NO!" Although he had a strange way of doing it, Kagome found that Inuyasha had always made her feel better, not matter what the situation was. _Maybe that's why I have these feelings for him._

"Hey! I just remembered something!" He yelled after her as she ran down the street. "Why did you ask Kouga for his number? Is there something I don't know about?" He frowned when Kagome pretended not to hear his questions. "Hey! You! Get back here!" _Damn wench._

* * *

Miroku hadn't expected the day to be so...gossip-y. Sound familiar? 

"You and Matsumoto?! _Sango_ Matsumoto?!" Miroku and his basketball buddies, Takeshi and Isao, were gathered around in the gym. "You can't deny it 'Roku, we saw you two hanging off of each other this morning." A boy named Takeshi said.

"Yep, it's true." Isao commented.

"Would you guys be quiet? Someone will hear you..." Miroku said as he glanced around the gym.

"What's the problem? Why don't you want anyone to know? Matsumoto is a really good catch." Takeshi winked and Miroku fought back the urge to punch him in the arm.

"Because...we aren't really sure...if things will work out."

"How so?"

"I...I don't know. I just...Sango...she's-"

"You and _SANGO_!" Miroku's eyes widened, he recognized that voice.

"Kagome!"

"WAHHH!" The said girl jumped up and down as she screamed with excitement. Running over to hug him, Kagome couldn't help but shriek in his ear. "I can't believe it! You and Sango! Could you just imagine little Sango's and little Miroku's running around everywhere? Awww!" Miroku blushed, almost wishing she would have deafened him with her high-pitched scream. "When did you two start? Where? How? Ahh, why didn't Sango tell me?!"

"Uh, hey Miroku?" Isao said.

"What?"

"I think your secret isn't so secret anymore." Miroku and Takeshi both whacked him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

After practice, Miroku and Kagome walked side by side down the hallways. "Are you going to look for Sango?" Kagome teased.

"What about you? Are you going to look for Inuyasha?" Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and paled.

"How did you know about that?!"

"Kouga told me."

"Why would Kouga tell you?"

"I don't know."

"Why would - wait, you didn't tell anyone did you?"

"Of course not. Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, because you're stupid?"

"Hey!" _Why does this sound like an argument I'd have with Inuyasha?_ "Not very nice, but I'll let you go this time. I have to find Sango." Miroku grinned before waving at his younger friend and walking in the direction of Sango's locker. _Inuyasha said he had something to take care of, so he wouldn't be able to walk me home tonight. He also said that we're going to have a guest over tonight for dinner. I wonder who it is..._

"It's Grandma!" Kagome's eyes widened at the woman before her. She didn't look like a grandmother. She had come home from school about five minutes ago, and she looked like a mess. She couldn't believe she had to meet Inuyasha's grandmother looking like this. Her hair was all frizzy from the rain outside, and her uniform was slightly wrinkled. Just that alone made Kagome feel absolutely mortified.

"Uhh...Hello," Kagome said, unsure of what she should call this woman. The woman wore thin-framed glasses and had medium-lengthed black hair with a few strands of grey. If Kagome hadn't known better, she would have thought this was Inuyasha's _mother_. "Grandma?" Kagome finished hesitantly. The woman smiled at her.

"If you don't feel comfortable calling me that, you may call me Amaya." For some reason, despite the gentle smile on Amaya's face, her voice frightened Kagome slightly. As the family sat at the dinner table, an awkward silence fell upon them. "Although this is our first time meeting, I want us to be like a real family." Kagome felt Inuyasha squeeze her hand from under the table. "So please, don't be shy. Eat up." Amaya said as she gestured towards the food. "Kagome," The said-girl looked up at the woman and blinked. "I heard you and Inuyasha go to the same college, and you're a sophomore. Am I correct?"

"Yes,"

"I see. And may I ask what major you're studying?"

"Actually, I've decided to major in psychology."

"Psychology?"

"Mhmm, I want to be a teacher." As Kagome said these words, Grandma ceased her movements, causing everyone else to stop. "An elementary school teacher." Kagome finished, smiling, completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Kagome, if you don't mind, I hope you know that teachers don't make a very large salary."

"Oh, I understand. But I'm not worried about that. I work really well with children and I enjoy it. I used to babysit for my neighbours and we always had a ton of fun." Grandma didn't look very happy. _Why is she looking at me like that?_ Kagome's heartrate sped up when Grandma's glare suddenly turned into a smile.

"Have you ever thought about business, dear?"

"Business? Oh, no. I'm not really interested in-" Inuyasha nudged her in the side. "What?" She asked, Inuyasha slapped his hand to his forehead. After dinner, Inuyasha excused himself.

"Kagome, didn't you say you needed help with your homework?" He gave her a hurry-up-and-get-your-ass-over-here look.

"Uhh...yeah." Running up the stairs after him, Kagome almost yelped when Inuyasha pulled her into his room. "What are you doing?! We can't be in here, what if-"

"What are you thinking? I just need to talk to you about some stuff." Inuyasha rolled his eyes when Kagome looked away, embarrassed. "Look, my grandmother is pretty strict. She believes in _well-paying_ careers like doctors, or lawyers. You saying you want to be an elementary school teacher would have given her a heart attack if she hadn't taken her pills before you came."

"What's wrong with being an elementary school teacher?!"

"Nothing really, in my opinion. It's just...I don't know. Grandma's weird."

"She doesn't seem at all strict."

"Well, she never really liked the idea of me learning the electric guitar. Also, she wanted me to learn French and Chinese, instead, I learned English and swore at my teacher. Plus, she never really approved of my girlfriends. I never really knew why, though." Kagome didn't like it when Inuyasha talked about his past girlfriends, only because the only boyfriend she ever had was Kouji, and they weren't even official yet at the time.

"You want to know why?"

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Because they were all sluts."

"Hey! I happen to have really good taste."

"Really? You like girls with their chests hanging out of their shirts and wearing jeans that are probably five sizes too small for them?"

"You're talking to a man here, Kagome. Besides, you don't wear clothes like that." Kagome blushed at the meaning behind his comment. _He's saying he likes me?!_ Inuyasha smirked and open his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by his father's voice.

"Kagome! Could you come downstairs?" _Just me?_ Kagome glanced at Inuyasha apologetically before leaving the room and going down the stairs. "Grandma would like to speak with you." InuTaisho smiled at Kagome before running off into the kitchen to cut some fruit. Nervously, the girl sat down in the living room on the couch across from the old woman.

"Kagome," Amaya began. "I'm sorry if I made the wrong impression today at dinner." _Why is she apologizing? _I_ was the one who made the bad impression!_ "I guess I'm just not used to having someone as...open...as you are. But I have a simple question to ask you. About Inuyasha." Kagome's head snapped up, had she figured something out? Was she suspecting them? "I see that you and Inuyasha are very close, even InuTaisho says so. So I figured he'd tell you."

"T-Tell me what?"

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Kagome's eyes widened.

"Uhh...not that I know of..."

"Oh, good." Amaya turned and called up the stairs for her grandson. Smiling when he came down the stairs, she spoke once more. "Come here, boy. I have something to tell you." Inuyasha took a seat next to Kagome. Grandma reached into her purse and pulled out a folder, "Her name is Yuka, and I'd like you to see her." _Yuka? Who is that?_ "And what I mean is, I'd like you to go on a date with her." _Arranged dating?! What century is _she_ living in?!_ Kagome thought.

"What?"

"Her horoscope matches yours, I'd think you two would be a great match." Amaya said joyfully, opening the folder to reveal a girl a little older than Kagome and a bit younger than Inuyasha. _She's absolutely stunning!_ "She's a college junior and just came back to Japan from Canada. She has a very good education and her parents are very wealthy as well. I believe you two would-"

"No."

"Inuyasha, you haven't even-"

"I said no!" Inuyasha has resorted to yelling now, causing Kagome to jump slightly in her seat, InuTaisho popped his head out from the kitchen doorway, and Hitomi came down the stairs from her room. "I won't date her, I won't see her, and I sure as hell won't listen to you!" He yelled again before slamming his fist on the coffee table and running back upstairs to his room, brushing past Hitomi.

The next day, Inuyasha wasn't at school.

"You mean his grandmother set up a date for him? That's so old fashioned!" Sango said as Kagome placed her head on her arms. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, nothing. I mean, it's not like I'm actually his girlfriend."

"But he's told you he likes you!"

"That doesn't mean he won't fall for another girl! I'm about to become his _sister_. We have feelings for each other, but we're still young, right? What if he meets someone else, who _isn't_ going to be his sister, and he falls in love with her? What am I going to do then?" Kagome said as she sat up straight, Sango didn't know what to say. "Sango, why didn't fate just leave me alone?"

Sango remained silent.

* * *

Walking into her economics class, she took the seat next to Sango's. "I know something that will cheer you up, Kagome." _Is that so?_ Kagome asked herself. "Mrs. Aoki is on maternity leave." 

"You think someone else having babies is going to cheer me up?"

"No, you loser." Sango said as she playfully hit Kagome on the arm. "Since she's not here for the next year, we get a substitute teacher." Kagome nodded, urging Sango to continue. "Well, I saw our new teacher in the hallway as I was passing by, and guess what?" Kagome didn't answer. "He is _so_ cute. Yeah, he might be a bit too old for you, but you can still drool over him in class. He's a little on the scrawny side, but not too scrawny." Kagome rolled her eyes. _Ow, I should really stop doing that. My eyes are starting to hurt. _"But he's still cute! I just know you'll like him."

"Really? Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah, he looks even better up close. Honestly, I haven't seen someone look so _fresh_ within a two-hundred mile radius of this place. When he shows up, even the air seems cleaner." Sango leaned into her hands as she spoke. _Why don't you date him then?_ Kagome wanted to say, but for some reason, she wasn't in the mood for conversation. _What if Inuyasha decides to date Yuka just to please his grandmother. After all, Inuyasha _is_ technically single._ "His name is Yamashita Hojo. I think you'll..." _Besides, Inuyasha really does care about his family. There's no reason why he wouldn't do this for Grandma. Wait, Yamashita Hojo?!_

"What was his name?!"

"Ya-"

"Good morning, class. I'm Mr. Yamashita. I will be Mrs. Aoki's replacement for the next year. I hope we can make it a good year." The man at the front of the class smiled. Kagome let out an 'eep' as she looked at him. _Oh my God, it's Hojo!_ Hojo scanned the room and stopped when he saw a familiar face. _Gah, he's looking right at me!_ Kagome snapped her head down to stare at the textbook. _Don't look up, don't look up!_ "Uh, let's take attendance, shall we?" Pulling out a sheet of paper, the teacher proceeded to call out names. Kagome shut her eyes when it was her turn. "Higurashi Kagome." He looked at her, waiting for an answer. Slowly, she put up her hand and raised her head to look at him.

"H-Here." He smiled at her.

"Alright, let's begin."

It seemed like an entire eternity before the bell rang. Kagome literally sped out of the room and left a confused Sango behind. Sango quickly caught up, however. "Kagome! Why did you run off so fast? Something wrong?"

"Yes, something is wrong!" Kagome whispered loudly, completely defeating the purpose of her voice level. "_Mr. Yamashita_!"

"What?! You don't like him?! Darn it." Sango cursed.

"Well, I used to." Kagome muttered.

"Well, that's too bad - wait, what?"

"I knew Hojo when I was in middle school!"

"Really? He's that young?"

"He's only about eight years older."

"Eight?!"

"Yeah, I was thirteen. He was twenty-one and in college then."

"Oh my gosh, that's so cool! I can't believe he's so young! Not that he looks old or anything...wait, so how do you know him again?"

"Well," Kagome said as she took a seat on the stairs. "He was one of my dad's students. Since I was struggling in math all the time, my dad hired Hojo to be my tutor."

"Really? And you had a crush on him? How cute!"

"No! Not cute! Now he's teaching at the school, what's going to happen now?!" Kagome asked as she thought about the arising conflicts between her and Inuyasha. Although they had already resolved the conflict of Kikyo, now there was Yuka and Hojo. Although Kagome wasn't sure if Hojo actually returned her feelings...

"Kagome," _Damn it all to Hell!_ She slapped a smile onto her face before turning around and greeting the voice that called her. "Long time no see." He had a smile on his face too.

"Ho-" Kagome stopped herself before calling out his first name. He was her teacher now, "Yamashita-san." She said as she hugged her books tighter to her chest.

"You can still call me Hojo, we're still friends, after all." She didn't reply as he said this, she only nodded her head shyly. "So, how have you been?" Kagome and Hojo were too caught up in their conversation to notice the huge grin on Sango's face or the jealous glare coming from behind the corner. "Kagome, I heard Higurashi-san is being remarried." Kagome nodded.

"Yes, she is. But you don't have to worry, Hojo. He treats her very well."

"...Does he treat _you_ well?" Kagome was somewhat shocked at the question, but Hojo was always such a sensitive, caring guy.

"Of course he does."

"I'm glad," There was an awkward silence after that. "Well, I have to go and prepare your papers for tomorrow. I'll see you guys later." The older man waved at the two young girls before disappearing back into the school. After a few minutes of teasing and joking, Sango and Kagome went their separate ways. _What am I going to do? What's Hojo doing back in town anyway? _Kagome stopped when she realized that she had travelled back to her old home, the one that held so many of her memories of the past. _This house, represents all those times I've spent with Hojo and Dad. Without realizing it, I've walked to our old home instead of..._

"Did my little sister get lost?" Kagome turned around and found herself face to face with Inuyasha. _What is he doing here? He wasn't even at school today._ "Why are you looking at me like that? Are you telling me you've never skipped a single day of school before?" Kagome blushed slightly as she turned away from him. Inuyasha walked towards her and took her hand in his. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"Inuyasha,"

"Who was he?"

"Who was who?"

"That guy you were talking to at the school."

"You were spying on me?!"

"Not spying."

"Then what were you doing?" Inuyasha didn't answer. "Proved my point. His name's Hojo, though. He's...someone from my past." He still didn't answer her. "Someone...I used to like." Kagome smiled when she saw him pout slightly. "Are you jealous?"

"I'm not jealous." He said a little too fast.

"Yes you are! Just admit it!"

"Do you still like him?" _What kind of a question is that?_ Kagome asked herself as she looked down at their hands, intertwined with each other.

"What are you talking about? It's not-"

"I don't care."

"Then why di-" He turned and she almost ran into him.

"I don't care, because no matter how many guys like you," Inuyasha's lips slowly curved up into his famous smirk that made Kagome's heart race. "I will _always_ like you the most."

Kagome couldn't fight off the smile that made it's way onto her face. Inuyasha finally turned back around and dragged the younger girl into the direction of their home, but he stopped abruptly when he saw someone there. _Who's that?_ Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at the man before them. He looked almost _exactly _like Inuyasha. He also had long silver hair, and golden eyes. However, he didn't have ears perched up at the top of his head, and his eyes were almond-shaped. The other man looked a couple of inches taller than the already-tall Inuyasha, making him automatically look a couple of years older. "Inuyasha," Kagome asked quietly as she lightly shook his arm.

"Inuyasha," The man spoke, his voice deep and it made chills run down Kagome's back. "What are you doing?" _They know each other. Are they..._

"Shut up, Sesshomaru."

"I suppose you _do_ know that this girl is the daughter of father's fiancée?" _Sesshomaru_ frowned when Inuyasha didn't release hold of her hand. "And you continue to lead her into a relationship you know is impossible? You're more disgusting than I thought you were."

"It's none of your business!" Inuyasha screamed, clutching Kagome's hand tighter.

"None of my business? I don't think you-"

"I don't need to listen to you!" Inuyasha pulled Kagome forward, walking past the older man. The girl could see the disappointment in his eyes as they walked past him. Kagome wasn't sure what was going on, she didn't understand. She stopped as soon as they reached the end of the street. Inuyasha didn't turn to look at her, nor did he speak.

"Inuyasha, who was he? That man?" She heard him sigh before speaking.

"Sesshomaru, he's my brother."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yay, Sesshomaru! Um, please review. I don't really want to ramble on in my author's note today. I'm pretty tired, and it took me quite a while to write this chapter, luckily I had the previous chapters written already so I could update more frequently. I've noticed that the story may be moving a bit too fast. I was shooting for fifteen chapters for this particular story, however I think I might make it more. I'm not sure though. Anyway, please review and enjoy your afternoon. 

_Sw33t-Sorrows._


	9. Say Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Devil Does Exist_ or _Devil Beside You_ - the manga and drama that this story is based on.**  
**

**Notes: **Hey guys, sorry for the delay! My computer crashed about two weeks ago. Even after it was fixed, I still had to rewrite this chapter and finish a rest of my major assignments and projects for school. I know a lot of you have been looking forward to this chapter, so here it is! It's a little on the short side but I'll make up for it in the next chapter. Also, I'll be sure to update regularly from now on. For those of you who don't know, I usually update once a week, either on Friday's or during the weekends. Anyway, enjoy chapter nine!

* * *

**The Joke's On You**

_Chapter Nine: Say Goodbye_

Sw33t-Sorrows

* * *

_What are we going to do? Inuyasha's older brother found out about us. Inuyasha told me that he and his brother don't get along at all. What if he tells Uncle and Mom? What will happen then?_ Kagome was worrying as she and Inuyasha made their way back home. _Why isn't he saying anything? Isn't he worried?_ "You worry too much, you know that?" Inuyasha didn't turn to look at her as they continued walking. 

"What do you mean I worry too much, aren't _you_ worried?!" Kagome countered, he kept silent this time. The rest of the walk home was awkward and quiet, Kagome could feel her heartbeat increasing as they approached the large house. She felt Inuyasha squeeze her hand before releasing it and opening the door. Nervously, Kagome stepped into the house and saw that the whole family was sitting in the living room. Hitomi looked up at her daughter.

"Kagome..." _Oh my God._ Kagome panicked as she looked over at Sesshomaru, who appeared absolutely stoic. "Have you met Sesshomaru?" Hitomi's voice was suddenly cheerful and laced with happiness.

"Eh?"

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother and Taisho's eldest son." Hitomi moved aside and signalled towards the older man. _He...didn't tell? _Judging by Hitomi's good mood, Kagome decided that Sesshomaru hadn't told their parents yet. "Inuyasha, aren't you going to say hello to your brother?" Kagome hadn't seen a smile more fake than the one Inuyasha had just slapped onto his face.

"Sesshomaru, let's catch up, shall we?" Inuyasha walked up the stairs, leaving Kagome standing there in the middle of the living room. Sesshomaru slowly got up out of the couch and followed his younger brother. As soon as the two brothers got upstairs, Inuyasha whirled around and pointed an accusing finger at his older brother. "Okay, Sesshomaru. What the hell do you want?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't tell them."

"And...you want me to?"

"What?! No! You never do stuff like this."

"You've never done anything right, Inuyasha."

"Then why the hell are you helping me?!"

"Kagome, is her name?" Inuyasha didn't answer. "Kagome...as you might have noticed, she isn't like the other girls you've brought home. She's innocent, _kind_, and she actually dresses appropriately." Sesshomaru smirked at the frown on Inuyasha's face. "And I've noticed that she's more-"

"Hey! Have you been-"

"So what if I have?"

"She's-"

"Our future little sister? I know. And I'm guessing you know that too. So why are you still dating her?"

"Because!"

"We're not five years old anymore, Inuyasha."

"I..." Inuyasha didn't know what to say. Sesshomaru was challenging his intentions, and he had never admitted this before - not even to himself. "_Because_," Inuyasha exhaled before finishing his sentence. "I've never felt like this before." _What the hell? I'm opening up to Sesshomaru?! Damn that Kagome, she's making me into a stupid little wuss. Dumb girl. _

"You know, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru turned his back to Inuyasha before heading down the stairs. He stopped halfway, "You might actually do _something_ right this time." As the older Takahashi son disappeared down the stairs, Inuyasha stood at the second floor of the home, bewildered. Had Sesshomaru just _encouraged_ him?

That night after dinner, Kagome made her way into Sesshomaru's room, which was also the basement. She saw he was watching TV as she descended down the stairs. "S-Sesshomaru?" The silver-haired man tore his eyes from the television to look at her. He stood up from his couch and silently invited her to come in. "Um, I just...wanted to thank you for tonight. For not telling." _Why am I so nervous? _

"Is that all?" He spoke after a long period of silence. Sesshomaru gave Kagome a blank stare before taking a seat onto the couch again. "You may leave, now." _Jeez, what a guy._ Kagome thought before turning around and getting ready to go back up the stairs. "Hey." She stopped and her eyes widened as he said something very unexpected. "Be good to him."

"W-what?"

"My brother - be good to him." _Sesshomaru really does care about Inuyasha._ "Although he's a real screwup sometimes, I know he'll be good to you." _Inuyasha told me that he never got along with his brother because they have different mothers, and that Uncle always favored Inuyasha over him. Since Inuyasha's mother felt like she owed it to Sesshomaru, she always stuck by his side. Inuyasha alawys felt neglected by his own mother - thinking why she had gone to Sesshomaru instead of her own son. Judging by Sesshomaru's words just now, I think he feels obligated to do this for Inuyasha._ Sesshomaru didn't look at the girl, instead, he stared at the figures on the television screen.

"...Me too." Soon, the future siblings began to talk about several different topics. Kagome had never expected it to be like this. Since Kagome was an only child, she never had anybody to share her feelings with other than her mother. Although she and Hitomi promised there would be absolutely no secrets between them, Kagome had to keep _this one_ a secret. Talking to Sango about it was extra hard, since she couldn't see how difficult it was. But talking to Sesshomaru was calming. He seemed to understand, and it was better that he didn't talk much - he only sat there and listened, giving his opinion once in a while. "It's just so hard, you know? Knowing that our parents are about to get married, but Inuyasha and I...we share the same feelings as they do. However, I'm not sure everyone would understand."

As the two continued their talk, Kagome completely forgot about the fact that Grandma was sitting upstairs, waiting for Sesshomaru. They also didn't notice she was standing at the top of the stairs, listening to every single word they said.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since then. 

Sesshomaru had come home from college and he'd be home for the next few months. It was Monday morning and Hitomi came into the kitchen with plates full of food. "Good morning, my babies! Time for breakfast!" Hitomi smiled happily as she set the table and watched the younger ones eat. "Where's Kagome?" She asked when her own daughter didn't come down for breakfast.

"She left for school early this morning." Inuyasha said as he practically inhaled his eggs.

"That doesn't give you a reason to be an animal." Sesshomaru remarked as he shot Inuyasha a disgusted look. "Why don't you...use a fork, or something?"

"Why don't you...shut up?"

"Hey, guys. None of that at the table!" Hitomi scolded.

"Yes, Auntie." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha said in unison.

"Hmm," Hitomi glanced at the calendar, with the spatula still in her hand. "Kagome's birthday is coming up, what should I get her?" She seemed to be thinking out loud, the other two men overhearing. "Inuyasha, you two seem to hang out a lot. What do you think I should get her?" The said boy looked up at his future stepmother, and shrugged slightly. _She never told me it was her birthday..._ "Oh well, I'll figure something out. Sesshomaru, will you be home for her birthday party?"

"When will it be?"

"Two weeks from now."

"I'll try to make it back."

That afternoon, Inuyasha had been put in charge of walking Yuka home - the girl his Grandmother introduced him to. They had met that day at school, and she seemed to be happy to see him. "So, what _do_ you like?" Yuka had been asking him questions to see if they had anything in common. Although she was strikingly beautiful, her personality was dull and boring. Even so, Inuyasha couldn't help but think of Kagome's pretty blue-gray eyes, her soft pink lips and the slight curve of her cheek. He smiled slightly at the image of her. "Inuyasha? Did you hear me?" He almost glared at her when she snapped him out of this thoughts. "I asked you, what _do_ you like?"

_Kagome._

He didn't know where the thought came from. More like it just popped out of nowhere. He had promised Kagome he'd walk her home today, but he had to cancel on her because of Yuka and the fact that Kagome had to go shopping with Sango. He had been planning to ask her about her birthday and why she hadn't told him about it. Earlier that day, he had went by a store and bought a silver ring for her, knowing she'd like it. Inuyasha smiled as he fingered the ring in his pocket. "I...don't know." Yuka let out a sigh. Maybe she was finally realizing that they weren't right for each other. However, as soon as it happened, the heel of her shoes snapped and she went tumbling right down to the ground. "Yuka!"

"Ouch!" Luckily her hands broke her fall, however, she received a large gash across the palm of her hand. Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw the blood.

"Are you alright?" Without thinking, Inuyasha grabbed her hand and inspected it. He helped her up, and brought her to the nearest hospital. "Your wound might get infected." He explained when she gave him a strange look. Yuka looked at him with a look of pure admiration. _He's worried about me!_ Yuka blushed a pretty shade of pink. At the hospital, the nurse finished off dressing Yuka's hand and the two continued their walk home. "You should be careful when you wear those things, you won't be as lucky next time - I might not be there." Inuyasha hadn't noticed the way she was looking at him the whole way home. After all, he just thought of it as responsibility. He couldn't have just left her sitting there. Just then, they both heard his cell phone ringing. "Hello?"

Yuka could hear a female voice at the other line.

"Kagome? Okay, I know. I'll go now." Yuka also noticed the ring that fell out of his pocket as he pulled out his phone. Inuyasha said a quick goodbye and ran off in the other direction. She went to go pick up the ring, and she saw it was quite pretty. It was tinted pink, obviously intended for someone special. She turned and saw he was already at the other end of the street. _Who is this ring for?_

"Yuka?" Yuka looked up and saw a friend from school. Actually, they weren't exactly _friends_. She met her earlier today, just like how she met Inuyasha. In fact, Yuka met this girl and Inuyasha together at the same time. "What are you doing here? Isn't Inuyasha supposed to be walking you home?"

"Kikyo," Yuka spoke to the dark-haired girl as she held the ring in her hands. "Can I ask you a question?" Kikyo slowly approached the younger girl and stared at the ring in her hands. "About Inuyasha..." Skeptically, Kikyo couldn't help but wonder why Yuka looked so uneasy. _Maybe she found something out..._ "Does Inuyasha already like someone? He dropped this." Holding up the ring, Kikyo didn't want to say anything. However, if she didn't, Yuka would investigate, and this wouldn't have an happy ending.

"You finally noticed?"

Back at the school, Kagome and Sango got ready to go to the mall. "Why do we need to go shopping again? Are you and Miroku going to go on a date again? Seriously, you need to stop dragging me into these things." The two girls laughed but quickly stopped when someone approached them. "H-Hojo!"

"Kagome,"

"Uh...Kagome? I'm just gonna go, alright? I'll talk to you later!" Before Kagome could respond, Sango bolted down the street and was gone within seconds. _Damn it. Now what do I do?_ Hojo and Kagome were good friends when they were younger. In fact, Hojo was so nice, he managed to get Kagome to fall for him. Although Hojo was completely aware of Kagome's feelings for him, he wanted to wait until she was in college before he did anything. He didn't care about the fact that he was probably rather old for her, she was currently only nineteen going on twenty, while he was already twenty-eight.

_She doesn't look at me that way anymore._ Hojo almost frowned when she looked at him with a somewhat frightened face. _She doesn't act the same around me anymore._ "Kagome," He said, slowly reaching out to her. "Do you still have feelings for me?" He saw her eyes widen and her mouth drop open as she struggled to speak.

"I-I..."

"I'm sorry I left all those years ago. But I-"

"No one's blaming you, Hojo." She finally spoke. "We understand that you needed to go and get your education. We never blamed you for leaving."_ She doesn't blame me, then why is she acting so distant?_ "It's just awkward to see you now after so many years, that's all."

"You've...grown, Kagome."

"Hojo, I-"

"I've been waiting all these years to see you all grown up. Kagome, you haven't answered my question. Do you still have feelings for me?" _So Hojo has been aware of my feelings all along. This is so embarrassing..._ Kagome didn't know what to say. _What do I do? _She looked up to see the heartbroken expression he wore on his face. _Does he really care that much for me? _

"Hojo, I-" _If he _does_ care that much for me...then I can't do this to him._ Kagome opened her mouth and spoke, and after a long period of silence, Hojo smiled at her. From afar, a certain silver-haired boy glared, before walking off into the distance.

Kagome had been forced to walk home alone. She wondered why Inuyasha wanted to talk to her earlier. Too bad she had to turn him down because she was supposed to go shopping with Sango. Even then, Sango bailed on her last minute. _Sango, this is all her fault_. Looking up to make sure she wouldn't miss her house, Kagome stopped when she saw him sitting on the front porch. "Inuyasha?"

"Why were you with him, again?"

"What?"

"Hojo, that's his name right?"

"Oh, him? I was just-" Inuyasha didn't wait for her to finish her sentence. Instead, he turned and headed off into the house. "Inuyasha?" She called out to him again, but he didn't turn around. Ignoring her voice, and his heart that was telling him to go back, Inuyasha ran into the house, up the stairs, and into his bedroom.

Kagome ran after him.

"Inuyasha!" She banged on the door of his room. "Please, open the door. You didn't even let me finish!" Kagome felt the tears build up in her eyes when she didn't hear an answer from him. She slowly fell to the floor, _Is this it? He's angry with me?_ The tears slipped out at the thought. _Why is he mad at me?! I...I didn't do anything..._ "Inuyasha!" She called out to him again, this time, her voice breaking and she was sobbing. Suddenly, the door flew open. Almost immediately, Inuyasha was crouched down in front of her, pulling her against him into his warm embrace. "Inuyasha, don't ever do that to me again." She whispered as she cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." After a few moments of silence, they continued to hold each other close. And at that moment, Kagome and Inuyasha didn't care if they got caught. Kagome found that her heart was slowly splitting into two, even as he was right beside her. Never before had she ever felt like this. As she felt him tightening his grip around her, she closed her eyes and hugged him tighter. "You never finished." Slowly, her eyes fluttered back open as she recalled her unfinished confession.

"I told him I don't like him anymore."

----------

_"Do you still have feelings for me?" Kagome didn't know what to say. She looked up to see the heartbroken expression he wore on his face. _Does he really care that much for me?

_"Hojo, I-"_ If he _does_ care that much for me...then I can't do this to him._ "Hojo, I don't. I'm sorry. I don't think you do either. I know you promised my dad to take care of me and my mom, but you can't confuse responsibility with love. I care about you, Hojo, I really do. I admit, I had those feelings for you when I was in middle school. But I need you to know, as people grow - they change. I've grown...yes, but I've changed as well. My heart as already been taken by someone else. And I know you'll find someone worthy of yours, but that person just isn't me." Kagome opened her mouth and spoke, and after a long period of silence, Hojo smiled at her._

_"Thank you, Kagome."_

----------

"And you know what?" Kagome smiled into his shoulder. "I realized that I don't regret ever liking Hojo. I don't regret liking Kouji, either." She almost laughed when she felt him stiffen. He grabbed her arms and pulled away.

"You don't regret?" He looked at her with a hard expression.

"Whenever I see you angry, I can't help but feel sad." Her own expression was now serious as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm not angry,"

"Or when I see you jealous, it makes me laugh."

"Hey!"

"But it helps me to know, which feelings are the most real." Kagome reached down and took hold of his hand, squeezing it slightly. "It helps me to know, who I will always have those feelings for." Another few minutes went by, just staring at each other. Kagome's heart did a flip when Inuyasha's lip slowly curved up into a smile. Kagome smiled herself. "So you're not mad anymore?"

"I was never mad." Kagome smiled even wider as she went forward and let him envelope her into his embrace once again.

Grandma was over again that night. Hitomi and InuTaisho were planning to go back to Hitomi's hometown, visiting the future in-laws. However, Amaya didn't seem to like the idea of leaving Inuyasha and Kagome in the house by themselves. Mainly because she had discovered them, yet, she didn't want to jump to conclusions. Sitting in the living room with her future daughter-in-law, Amaya pursed her lips. "Mom, what's wrong?" Hitomi had gotten used to calling Amaya 'mom', just for practice.

"Hitomi, do you really think it's alright to leave the children in the house? They should come with you."

"Oh, they will be fine. They're grown ups now. Besides, if we force them to go-" Amaya held up her hand to silence the younger woman.

"What I'm trying to say is, you must keep an eye on those two." _What is she talking about?_ Hitomi stared at the serious expression on her elder's face. "Those two...you understand. They're young, with their raging hormones - and adults won't be around..." Amaya seemed embarrassed as she continued with the topic.

"Oh my goodness! Is that really what you think of my child? Do you really think Kagome would do such a thing?" Hitomi was offended - the very thought of Kagome doing something so shameful was just unheard of. Hitomi had raised that child to the best of her ability, Kagome was no fool. That girl was brought up knowing her manners and her expectations...she would never do anything like that. _Who cares if they get along really well? Isn't that what I wanted? I remember Taisho telling me he caught them fooling around in the bathroom, but he didn't seem too disturbed about it. Then again, it's Taisho...he's a bit too slow. What if something really is going on between Inuyasha and Kagome? _

Hitomi didn't want to think about it anymore.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Oh my God! This chapter is _so_ short! Sorry, I'll write longer chapters next time. Mmm, well, Grandma found out. And now Hitomi's suspicious! What will happen next?! _Please review_! 

_Sw33t-Sorrows._


	10. Adorable

** Disclaimers:** I don't own _Devil Does Exist_ or _Devil Beside You_ - the manga and drama that this story is based on.

* * *

**  
**

**The Joke's On You**

_Chapter Ten: Adorable_

Sw33t-Sorrows

* * *

"You're going to visit Grandma?" Kagome's eyes lit up as her mother made her annoucement. The older woman nodded. 

"Taisho and I are going to visit your grandmother this weekend, so we're going to be away." The two young adults didn't notice the uncertainty in Hitomi's voice, they were too busy thinking of other things - like what they were going to do this weekend now that their parents weren't going to be home. _Maybe I should call Sango and we could have a girls' night out!_ Kagome thought excitedly. It wasn't long before Kagome and Inuyasha found themselves standing outside their home and saying goodbye to their parents.

"Hey Mom, say hi to Grandma for me, I haven't seen her in ages!" Kagome and her grandmother from her mother's side of the family were very close. Her grandmother's name was Kaede, and when Kagome was growing up, they spent every waking moment together - baking cookies, going shopping, riding her bike, _everything_. Kagome thought it was a shame that she wasn't able to go, however, she had promised Sango that they'd have a girls' night out this weekend.

"Alright sweetheart, I'll see you when I get back." Hitomi found herself forcing a smile onto her face. The events of the other night found its way into her head. What if Inuyasha and Kagome were involved with each other? The older woman had an uneasy feeling inside her stomach and it only got worse when she got into the car and they started to drive away. She could see her daughter waving to them in the side mirror, and she tried to relax. However, she found it rather difficult.

"Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he approached the girl.

"What?"

"Your mom was acting weird, wasn't she?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nevermind. Hurry back inside, I'm hungry!"

"Seriously, you have a _monstrous_ appetite. I don't understand how Uncle manages to feed you all the time." Kagome said as she hurried back into the house.

Hitomi found the car ride surprisingly short as she found she had already arrived at her old home. Why was this troubling her? She never really listened to Amaya anyway, sad to say. Amaya had always told her that Kagome's career choice wasn't exactly the best, and she had always ignored her. Now, the old woman says that Inuyasha and Kagome might be involved with each other romantically and Hitomi couldn't get it out of her head! _What am I thinking? I should trust Kagome and Inuyasha, shouldn't I? I'm sure the old woman is just out of her mind again...but, why am I so worried?_

"Hitomi?" Her fiancé's voice snapped her back into her senses as he helped her get out of the car. "I'll take care of the luggage, you go right on in." Hitomi nodded and looked up, smiling at her mother who was standing before her.

"Mama,"

"Hello, dear. It's nice seeing you again." Kaede opened her arms and enveloped her in a mother's embrace. Hitomi closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling as she rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "Is something wrong, Hitomi?" Kaede always knew when something was bothering her daughter. Kaede's eyes caught every bit of emotion and nothing could be hidden from her. But Hitomi thought she would try anyway.

"No, Mom. I guess I'm just a little tired, that's all." It was silent for a few minutes before Kaede released her daughter and invited her and her fiancé inside for some tea. "Mom, I can get it. Why don't you rest for a while?"

"Oh no. It's been a while since I've had guests." Kaede chuckled. "I almost forgot what it's like." Hitomi almost felt guilty for not visiting her mother all these years. "But I understand that you and Kagome have lives to live and people to see and things to do. Speaking of that girl, where is she?"

"Taisho and I decided to come by ourselves."

"So she's home alone?"

"Oh, Mom. It's not like she's a child anymore, she's in college. Besides, Inuyasha's there with her."

"Inuyasha? A boyfriend of hers, no?" At this moment, InuTaisho let out a laugh.

"I'm afraid not, Ma'am. Inuyasha is my son." Kaede grinned, obviously embarrassed as she and her future son-in-law shared a laugh. However, Hitomi couldn't shake off that uneasily feeling in her gut.

"I don't know," Kaede said uncertainly. "I heard there's a storm coming their way. With Kagome's playful personality, aren't you afraid she'll get herself into trouble?" _What? What will they do? _"She's probably spending time with Sango, no? Knowing her, she'll probably lose track of time. The buses will be closed down." _Sango? Yes, Kagome did say she was spending the weekend with Sango...so I have nothing to worry about, right?_

"So, where can I put these bags?" InuTaisho came in with the luggage in his arms, with a smile on his face. However, his smile was soon wiped off his face as Hitomi spoke.

"Sorry, Mama." She apologized, "But I'm afraid our visit must be cut short. I'm worried about Kagome and Inuyasha. I want to go back." Hitomi noticed that Kaede looked disappointed but didn't say anything.

"Well, I _just_ received a phone call from the school, calling me back for an urgent meeting. I declined, but I guess I can call them back."

Although Hitomi felt bad for leaving her mother, she needed to go back home. She needed answers. _If Inuyasha and Kagome are romantically involved with each other, what will Taisho and I do? They're about to become brother and sister...what if - that means...I can't get married._ Hitomi frowned at her sudden selfishness, how could she think such a thing? However, would she really be strong enough to give InuTaisho up? She already lost her first husband, her first love. Was she ready to lose InuTaisho, too? The woman desperately fought back her tears when she realized that she wasn't. Hitomi didn't want to let go, but she wanted her daughter to be happy. _What am I thinking? I don't even know the truth yet. Maybe Amaya is just thinking too much..._ "We're here." Getting out of the car and saying goodbye to InuTaisho, she watched as he drove away to the school. As he disappeared down the street, she ran into the house.

Only to find that it was empty.

"Kagome?!" She ran into the kitchen, into their rooms, checked the washrooms and the basement. "Inuyasha?!" She didn't receive an answer. _They're really not home..._ Hitomi sunk down onto the couch and couldn't help but give in to tears.

* * *

"So, tell me again why you wanted to come here?" 

"You don't want to visit your dad?"

"It's not that, I just didn't think you'd suggest to." Kagome looked at Inuyasha questionningly as they made their way into the cemetery. Inuyasha was holding a pretty bouquet of lilies, indicating that he remembered the last time they came here.

"So, your father was Houjo's teacher when he was back in high school." Kagome was surprised when Inuyasha asked her that question. "I'm sure he helped a lot of people." The conversation was going quite nicely, actually. Until someone came by and broke the news.

"You two aren't from here, are you?" The cemetery was located just outside of their little hometown, so of course Kagome and Inuyasha didn't know... "There's a storm coming this way." The woman pointed out towards the sky, "The clouds are rolling in, weather is changing. You two better head back before the train stations close down." The woman walked off after that, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome wondering how they would get home. Taxis were awfully hard to catch during this time of day.

It wasn't long before the storm hit. The two young adults found themselves running as fast as they could in the rain, desperately trying to find shelter from the cold winds. "Inuyasha, what do we do? The train stations have closed down, how are we gonna get home?" Kagome was panicking, making Inuyasha very uneasy.

"Okay first of all, we _don't_ freak out." Kagome rolled her eyes. "We need to go."

"Go where?"

Kagome's heart almost stopped when they showed up at a hotel. In fact, she panicked even more when they got to their room. "Let's hope the storm passes by soon, if it doesn't, we'll be stuck here all night." She nodded at his words, not trusting her voice. Taking the thick blanket off of the bed, Inuyasha sat next to Kagome on the couch and wrapped it around them. "Are you alright?" Kagome didn't say anything until her cell phone rang. As it vibrated on its place on the glass table, Kagome didn't have the courage to answer it, somehow knowing who it was. Inuyasha picked up the small device and looked at the display screen. "Someone's calling from home." As he was about to press the 'answer' key, Kagome grabbed the phone out of his hands and shut it off. "Uh," Inuyasha didn't know what was wrong with her, but decided he was freezing and wanted to go take a hot shower. "I'll be right back." Kagome frowned when she heard the bathroom door shut.

"What the hell am I going to do?"

_Well, it's not like he's going to do anything to you._ Her inner voice said.

"How do you know that?"

_Because - it's Inuyasha. He loves you, remember? He's not going to force you into anything._

"I'm still scared."

_I don't understand you. But then again, I _am_ you! Why don't you listen to me and stop panicking. This is just until the storm is over. Besides, you're sitting on a pull-out couch. You don't have to sleep together, if that's what you're thinking._

"What are you talking about?! I don't think about stuff like that."

_Really..._

"Yes really."

_Whatever._

"You're crazy!"

_Hah! Coming from the girl who's talking to herself..._

"Ugh!" Kagome stopped listening to that little voice in her head, figuring it would one day drive her insane. When Inuyasha came out from the shower, his clothes were partially dry and he repositioned himself on the couch next to the troubled girl.

"Inuyasha, let's go home."

"How? The trains are-"

"I don't know, I just want to go home!" Inuyasha didn't miss the scared tone in her voice, however he decided to ignore it.

"Are you afraid of staying here with me?"

"...No. It's not that. I just..."

"What is it then? Are you really _that_ scared?!"

"I am!" He turned to look her straight in the eye, to find that she was staring back at him with equal intensity. "You can't honestly tell me that you don't care about them finding out about us. You can't honestly tell me that you think that we can possibly keep this a secret forever. I don't want to hide anymore, I'm tired of it!" Frustrated, Inuyasha turned away from her.

"If you want to go home, go by yourself."

"What?"

"Go home. Dad and Auntie won't suspect us if you get home first. Just tell them you were at Sango's or something." Kagome almost felt guilty when she saw the anger in Inuyasha's eyes. "I'm telling you to go because I know how much you care about your mom."

"Inuyasha, I-"

"_Go!_" Kagome felt the tears coming as she grabbed her purse and made her way out of the hotel room. Inuyasha didn't look after her as she pulled open the door and disappeared into the hallway. _What's happening to me? _He leaned back onto the couch and placed his arm over his eyes. _Keeping this a secret...if this continues, Kagome will withdraw even more. She'll only feel even more uncomfortable about our situation. _Inuyasha's eyes widened as he came to his conclusion._ What if she thinks about...giving up?_ It was his turn to run out of the hotel room.

_I'm sorry, but I can't live with Kagome as my sister. I just can't._

"I'll just say I went out with Sango and lost track of time. Yeah, that's it." Kagome said quietly to herself as she hide from the rain underneath a bus shelter. "If they ask where Inuyasha is, I'll say I don't know..."

"Kagome!" _What's going on? Why has it all of a sudden just become like this? Aren't I supposed to be happy that I'm with him? He makes me so happy, but our love just causes everyone else pain. Is that what we really want? _Kagome couldn't suppress her feelings as she saw him standing before her. _What _do_ I want? _She finally realized her answer to that question as she slowly approached the boy standing no less than three feet away. They didn't say anything as the girl wrapped her arms around him and he returned her embrace. _I don't understand why this has to hurt so much. When I first met Inuyasha, didn't I hate him with a fiery passion? But as soon as we find out we're about to become stepsiblings, we fall in love. In fact, I don't really remember what it was like hating him. However, maybe I shouldn't care anymore. I just know that I want to be with him._

"Can I ask your mother?" It was like he was reading her mind. "Can I ask her to let you be with me?"

Kagome didn't respond, she only held him tighter and clung onto him for dear life.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Okay, rather short compared to my other chapters, and I know I said I'd make my chapters longer, but I couldn't help it. Anyway, I also promised that I would update every week. But my schedule is getting more crammed each day. Exams are coming up and I'm getting piles of assignments. So I'll try to update whenever I can. Today is a long weekend, so here's my gift to all of you. I hope you've enjoyed this holiday and this chapter as well. Thanks to all of you supportive readers! Please review, it'll only take about three seconds? 

_Sw33t-Sorrows._


	11. I'm Here

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Devil Does Exist_ or _Devil Beside You_ - the manga and drama that this story is based on.****

Forewords: Okay guys, I know I said I'd update every weekend. But I think that's not gonna happen anymore. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I've also come up with another idea for a story and I hope you guys will be there to read and support me like you have for this story. I like where it's going so far, and I'm aiming for about FIFTEEN chapters in total for this story. This is chapter eleven, so four more chapters to go and _The Joke's On You_ will be complete! I'm very excited. I'm sorry if you don't like my ending. However, I think it'd be the best way.

I'm sorry if I disappoint any of you.

On with the story...

* * *

**The Joke's On You**

_Chapter Eleven: I'm Here_

Sw33t-Sorrows

* * *

Her palms were sweating. 

She was practically biting her lip off.

Her heart was racing.

Basically, Kagome was nervous. Nervous as hell.

"Are you ready?" She felt a squeeze on her hand. "Kagome?" Looking up, her eyes met golden ones and she slowly nodded. Suddenly, she realized she was holding her breath when Inuyasha reached for the doorknob. Just before his fingers could graze the side of the knob, the door swung open and Kagome could have passed out.

There stood her mother, with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Where have you two been? I was worried." Hitomi turned her back to the two young adults and made her way into the living room and onto the couch. Inuyasha and Kagome slowly followed, not sure of what to say. "Well?" _Mom knows something._ Kagome thought as she heard the suspicious tone in her mother's voice. The young woman let out a sigh and began to speak.

"We - we went to go visit Dad for a bit."

"And that took a whole night?" Kagome almost flinched.

"Then the storm hit, and all the train stations were closed down." Hitomi's eyes darkened.

"So where did you two go?"

_Remember Kagome - no secrets, no lies. Just the truth._ Although Kagome didn't exactly want to tell the truth, but she couldn't find it in her heart to lie.

"We went to a hotel." Hitomi's head snapped towards the two. "But we headed back here as soon as the storm was over." _Nothing happened._ She mentally added, but didn't have the guts to say it out loud.

"A hotel? Is that how I raised you, Kagome?"

"What are you talking about, Mom?! Nothing happened!" Kagome shrieked as she voiced her thoughts.

"So you're raising your voice at me now, are you?!" _What's happening? Mom and I never fight. We've always gotten along. Why are we yelling at each other now?_ Kagome fought the tears that begged to come out and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Do you have any idea what you're doing, Kagome?!"

"I-"

_Snap!_

Kagome never got to finish. The unfamiliar stinging on her cheek finally brought the tears out. She didn't have the courage to look at her mother. Hitomi's eyes widened, had she really just hit her daughter? "You two are about to become siblings, but you go ahead and-" Hitomi stopped, why wasn't she stopping? Her daughter was crying, why wasn't her body responding the way she wanted it to? _Kagome, please don't cry!_

"Auntie," Inuyasha's arm was now around Kagome's shoulders and he pulled her against his chest as she cried into his shirt. "Kagome didn't tell you because she worries about you." Inuyasha didn't bother with being polite at this moment. "She's been suffering through this for so long so that you can be happy. And you-" He stopped when Kagome tugged on his sleeve.

Hitomi's eyes welded up with tears.

No more words were spoken as the woman turned around and made her way up the stairs. She didn't turn even as she heard her daughter collapse to her knees. Hitomi Higurashi wasn't sure what to do. _I was being selfish, wasn't I?_ As she hid inside her bedroom, Hitomi gave into tears for the third time that night. The scene from where she hit Kagome replayed over and over again in her mind. _How could I have done that to her?_

Kagome nervously made her way downstairs the next morning.

As she passed the wall, she saw her mother in her usual apron and setting the table for breakfast. Hitomi stopped, and turned around to meet her daughter's gaze. "Good morning, sweetheart. Go call Inuyasha down for breakfast, will you?" Kagome proceeded down the stairs, ignoring her mother's request.

"Mom," She took hold of Hitomi's hand. "Last night..."

"Last night I was being inconsiderate." Hitomi turned and took hold of both her daughter's hands as they sat down at the breakfast table. "I was thinking about how your relationship with Inuyasha would affect my own with Taisho. I wasn't even thinking about how much pain you had to go through to keep this a secret. I don't know how I could have hit you, Kagome." Hitomi brought up a hand to gently massage her daughter's cheek.

"It's not your fault, Mom. I know how much you love Uncle." The two females were too busy talking they didn't notice that Inuyasha was coming down the stairs, but he stopped, hearing their conversation. "What are we going to do?"

"It's simple, really. I'm not marrying Taisho, Kagome."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he heard it.

* * *

Kagome really wasn't sure if this was what she wanted. Although she and Inuyasha could be together now, her mother was all alone and heartbroken. Also, if she ever married Inuyasha, instead of becoming lovers like they wanted to, Hitomi and InuTaisho would become in-laws. Wasn't this supposed to make her happy? Instead, this made her more frustrated than she was before they told her mother. 

_Thump._

Kagome jumped slightly as she heard the noise. Soon, she could hear loud footsteps coming up the stairs. Her bedroom door burst open and Inuyasha stood there, out of breath and trying to tell her something. "Inuyasha! What happened? Where's Mom?"

"Where's the phone?"

"What?"

"_Where's the phone_?!"

"Oh! Uh, right here. Why?" She asked as she handed him the cordless phone which was previously resting on her night stand.

"We need to call an ambulance." Inuyasha said quickly as he fumbled with the phone and nervously pressed down numbers.

"What?! Why?!"

"Go downstairs, Auntie fainted." Without another word, Kagome practically flew down the flight of stairs and almost screamed when she found her mother lying on the hard floor.

"Mom!" She ran to her mother's side and turned her onto her back. "Mom!" Tears gathered in her eyes as she desperately called out. "Inuyasha, hurry!" She called out to him as she cradled her unconscious mother in her arms. She panicked even more when she saw blood coming from her mother's lower region. _Mom, what's happened to you?_

Later, at the hospital, Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the waiting room. Seeing how nervous she was, Inuyasha offered to go buy her something to eat. However, Kagome didn't have much of an appetite at the moment. "It's going to be okay."

"How did this happen?"

"We were talking about, you know, us. And then she said she'd go and call my dad, but when she went to go get the phone, she tripped and fell onto the floor. When I approached her, she was unconscious and bleeding." After hearing this, Kagome's heart sped up and her breath caught in her throat when the doctor came out of the room.

"Are you two here for Higurashi Hitomi?"

"Yes, how is she?"

"She, herself, is fine. However, the child..."

"Child?!" Kagome almost shrieked.

"Yes, she was into her sixth week. She herself might not have noticed, because normally in their sixth week, the mother's stomach still doesn't show any changes. However, she might have found that she gained a few pounds. Also, she might have been experiencing symptoms like morning sickness and her clothes getting a bit tighter around the waist." The doctor was too busy explaining that he completely missed the shocked expression of the young woman before him.

"Mom was pregnant? Why didn't she..." _She herself might not have noticed..._ Leaving Inuyasha behind, she pushed passed the doctor and stormed into her mother's room. "Mom!" Her mother was awake, and looking back at her expectantly. The doctor rushed in, immediately telling Kagome that Hitomi needed her rest.

"It's alright, we need to talk." The doctor nodded and reluctantly exited the room.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked, not sure of what exactly to say.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Did you know...that you were...?"

"Yes, I did."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I figured that..."

"Mom, may I ask you something?" Kagome hoped to God that her mother wouldn't do something like this. "Did you trip on purpose, so you would lose the baby?" There were a few minutes of silence before Kagome brought her head up to stare at her mother. Hitomi's shoulders were shaking and tears filled her eyes.

"How dare you, Kagome, accuse me of doing something horrible like that? And to my own child, no less!" Kagome flinched as her mother continued. "I already lost your father, I didn't want to lose this child as well. All I wanted was to be happy, Kagome. But I want you to be happy as well. What am I supposed to do? I was trying so hard to figure it out that I-"

"So you figured not marrying Uncle was the right thing to do?"

"I didn't know!" Kagome watched as her mother broke down before her. "Kagome, I love him. I love him, I love_ you_, I love _Inuyasha_, and I love this family. I don't want to lose it."

"You're not going to lose us, Mom. You'll always have us." The younger woman sat down beside her mother on the bed and embraced her. Hitomi rested her head on her daughter's shoulder and returned the warm embrace. The two women sat there in the room...

And they cried. Together.

Soon, InuTaisho and his son came through the door. It was obvious that Inuyasha had already informed the older man about the miscarriage. "Hitomi?" Nobody said anything for a while as the two women didn't budge from their places.

However, Kagome and Inuyasha soon found themselves standing awkwardly outside of the room as Hitomi and InuTaisho talked things out. "Taisho," Hitomi was too used to calling him by the little nickname she had created for him. "I think we should call off the wedding." She didn't fail to notice the frown that made its way onto his face. "I love you very much, I want you to know that. However, this is our children we're talking about. Being parents, the only thing we truly want is for them to be happy, no?"

"Hitomi, I agree with you. But is this really..."

"We have to. Besides, we're getting old Taisho. Knowing that we were able to experience love just once more is enough for me. Being a family with you isn't going to be awkward at all. We can still love each other even if we don't get married." InuTaisho didn't respond, only felt a tiny bit of disappointment as his fiancée told him to break off their relationship. "Let Kagome and Inuyasha love each other like we have."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kagome stood there in silence as they waited for their parents. However, the silence was too much to bear. "Inuyasha." Kagome was the first to speak. She reached over and took hold of his hand, squeezing it gently. "We're going to be okay, right?" She looked away, staring at her feet. _Why isn't he saying anything? _She felt the tears gathering in her eyes, and she found that she had this heavy feeling in her chest. _Please don't tell me it's going to end here. I don't want it to end._

"Of course we'll be okay." He finally spoke. His voice providing more comfort than anything else in the world. Inuyasha returned the squeezing of the hands, and suddenly pulled her towards him. Kagome melted in his arms as he held her and returned his embrace, snuggling closer into his chest. "Kagome,"

"Hm?" She asked sleepily as she heard her name.

"I love you."

Kagome felt her knees go weak.

"I-" She stopped in mid-sentence. She had to think about this for a minute. Did she love Inuyasha? Let's see - every time he smiled at her, she felt her insides turn to goo. _Pro._ Every time he said her name, it sounded so good. _Pro._ Sometimes, she felt like he had an anger management problem. _Con._ However, he always found a way to cheer her up. _Pro._ And the most important point of all, when he said 'I love you' just now, her heart skipped a few beats. _A definite pro._ Kagome was no longer hesitant. She knew her answer. "Inuyasha, I love you too."

From the other side of the door, Hitomi and InuTaisho watched as the scene unfolded before them. And they never thought they would do this, but hearing those simple words made them so much happier. _They love each other_, and for some reason, their sorrows completely disappeared as they watched their children embrace each other.

* * *

_At first, I thought it would be awkward if Mom and Uncle found out about my relationship with Inuyasha. I was afraid that we would lose the precious family atmosphere that we had created here. However, I think this turned out for the best. I believe Dad's looking down on us, and desperately keeping us together. Uncle and Mom have accepted us, and decided to cancel the wedding. I was hesitant to accept this, but I saw the way they looked at each other. They still love each other, and to a whole new level. Although Mom wasn't able to give birth to Uncle's child, I think they're kind of glad. _

_I saw Dad in a dream last night._

_He told me that Mom loves me very much. He smiled at me and said that she wants nothing but my happiness. _"Even though she cannot marry him, they can still love each other. And you will still be a family."_ But is that good enough? Is it fair? I've always been the one being protected, and I alone cannot give Mom her happiness. _"It is her job to protect you. And you're wrong, Kagome. Your mother's happiness is your happiness. It's all she wants." _She loves Uncle so much, Dad. She really does. I'm not sure if this is the right thing to do.__ And I love Inuyasha. Although they face me with smiles every day, I don't know if they're actually happy. _

_I've taken away Mom's happiness again._

"Kagome," She turned at the sound of her name and was faced with her mother. "How are you this morning?" That bright smile made its way onto her mother's face once again, the one that never seemed to convince Kagome. Hitomi set down the cup of coffee onto the table and turned towards her daughter.

"Mom, I-"

"You're still worried." Kagome frowned at the fact that she could be read like an open book. "Kagome, this whole thing has made me realize how lucky I really am." Kagome didn't understand. "I am so lucky to have a daughter like you. One who is willing to hide her feelings so that I can be happy." Hitomi took hold of Kagome's hands. "This whole thing has made me realize how in love I still am with your father. I found that if Taisho and I got married, I would be constantly comparing him with your father, and it wouldn't be fair. I was talking to Taisho the other night, and I found something out."

"What's that?"

"He hasn't divorced his second wife yet."

Okay, well... Kagome definitely wasn't expecting _that_.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Oh my goodness. I haven't updated in _ages_! I can't believe it's taking me so long to finish this story. Hopefully I'll write chapters faster. Anyway, please review! 

_Sw33t-Sorrows_.


	12. Ideal Lover

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Devil Does Exist_ or _Devil Beside You_ - the manga and drama that this story is based on.**  
**

**Forewords:** I can't really say that I've been busy with anything because I haven't. I haven't updated simply because I just didn't really feel like writing chapters. I don't know why, but my passion for writing isn't as strong as it was before. I guess it's because I'm already losing interest in this story of mine. I've come up with plenty of other stories which I'm really excited for, so I guess that's why I haven't been looking forward to writing _The Joke's On You_. However, I'm trying my hardest and there's still a slight spark left! This story is _almost_ finished and I'm actually pretty proud of it. However, my future works are going to be even better, so don't miss out! Anyway, here's chapter twelve for _The Joke's On You_.

* * *

**The Joke's On You**

_Chapter Twelve: Ideal Lover_

Sw33t-Sorrows

* * *

So Uncle is still married. 

"Why didn't he tell you?"

"He himself hasn't seen her for over fifteen years. He didn't think it would matter. Besides, it's not like we're getting married anymore, so why get upset over it?" Hitomi gave Kagome that smile again, however, this time it seemed for convincing...

Hitomi was off to work within a few hours, leaving Kagome home with InuTaisho and Inuyasha. Awkwardly, Kagome sat in the living room watching TV. She stopped at a certain channel, broadcasting a famous Taiwanese drama called "The Rose". The voices were dubbed into Japanese and Kagome decided to watch it. It wasn't long until InuTaisho interrupted.

"Kagome?" She looked up at him and slapped a fake smile onto her face.

"Oh, Uncle! Sorry, this program's really interesting. You should watch it some time!" InuTaisho smiled back at her, not aware of her shaky voice - or maybe he was just ignoring it.

"I will." He took a seat next to her on the couch and looked toward the screen, but he wasn't paying attention at all. "Kagome, do you blame me?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I assume your mother has told you about the fact that I'm still married to my second wife."

_Second wife? That means he's had a first wife too._

"I'll explain more about that later. I just hope to talk about you and Inuyasha first." This caught her attention. "How long have you two been dating?" InuTaisho's tone remained gentle and calm like it always was. His eyes, however, were serious. Kagome began to wonder how this man would be related to Inuyasha.

"Um, well, we started dating a little after we met."

"I see, so it's been a long time?" The girl nodded. "Kagome, Inuyasha's endured many emotional wounds as a child and a young adult. I just hope you'll be there to support him while I'm not there." _Uncle's placing Inuyasha in my hands._ "I know you'll do a great job, you already have. You're already changing him, you know." _He trusts me._ And for some reason, Kagome felt tears gather in her eyes. Seeing this, InuTaisho opened his arms.

For the first time in years, Kagome found herself in the warm, loving embrace of a father's arms.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Thank _you_, Kagome."

_So this is it. Mom and Uncle aren't getting married - not only for me and Inuyasha, but because Uncle is still married to some woman he hasn't seen in over fifteen years. He never actually did explain to me what happened. I think he's trying to avoid the subject. I wonder...if I asked Inuyasha, would he tell me? Probably not, he's quite touchy when on the topic of his family. Hm, so what happened to his first wife? Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hate each other's guts - on the outside that is. Why can't they just see that they care about each other? Sheesh. What a complicated family. _

"Hey, you. Why are you staring off into space like that?" Kagome shuddered as the familiar deep voice rang throughout the room. She hadn't noticed that she had been sitting there for quite some time now, after her little talk with InuTaisho. He had left a while ago because he had some business to take care of at the school. "So what did the old man say to you?" Kagome bounced as Inuyasha plopped himself down on the couch next to her.

"Nothing really,"

"No really, what did he say? If he said anything, I swear I'll-"

"No, Inuyasha! Fine, you _really _want to know what he said?"

"Yes."

"He said you're mine. And that you belong to me now."

"What? No way. _You_ belong to _me._"

"You belong to _me_!"

"No you-"

"I don't care, you're mine now!" Silence for a few moments as they stared into each other's eyes. But just before Kagome could melt over those beautiful golden eyes, he spoke.

"Okay, okay. In the future, we'll face whatever obstacles that may come at us together. You'll be with me, right?" Kagome let out a laugh.

"Of course I will."

So how did this come to be? Two people who originally thought they hated each other, fell in love after hearing their parents announce they were to be married.

-------------------

_"Maybe I never hated you."_

_"Don't get mad. Because even though you're a little on the weird side, I think I like you too."_

_"Hey, pass me a towel will you?"_

_"You can take your little blackmailing scheme, and shove it up your ass!"_

_"You like Kouji, don't you?"_

_"Under your administrations, I feel much better."_

_"How come we always wake up like this nowadays?"_

-------------------

Kagome smiled as she recalled those memories from so long ago. Even though this had caused them a hell lot of pain, Kagome was just glad they got through it. Those memories were nothing compared to the ones they were going to make in the future.

Absolutely nothing.

* * *

It seemed like it was ages since they were at school. Kagome stood in front of the building and sucked in a breath of fresh air. She had never been more relieved to come to school before. Kagome missed Sango and Miroku so much. However, before she could even think about opening those doors and going in, she was stopped by a familiar voice. 

"Kagome?" She froze. _Oh please no._ She turned around and let out a slight gasp. _What is she doing here?_

"Yuka?"

"May I talk to you for a bit?" Yuka didn't look the least bit angry, in fact, she looked afraid. The girl was no longer dressed in her usual blouse and skirt uniform, but was wearing casual outdoor clothes. Her t-shirt and jeans made her look like a completely different person and Kagome almost didn't recognize her.

"Yeah, of course." The two girls stopped at a nearby caféto talk. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Kagome asked when they received their coffee from the waitress. With a soft clink, the older girl placed her cup down on the glass table.

"Kagome, did you already know that Inuyasha likes someone?"

"W-what?"

"I'm just a little confused as to why people didn't tell me, that's all."

"Yuka... I'm sure it's because they didn't want you to get hurt. You don't have to worry."

"But I must have caused Inuyasha and the girl he likes so much pain. I know I like Inuyasha a lot, but I never really noticed until now that he never actually paid attention to me. He was always thinking about something else while he was with me. Now that I know it's because he likes someone else, I feel horrible."

"It's not your-"

"Kagome, could you do me a favour?" Yuka reached into her large white purse and took out a small silver box. Was it some sort of gift? It looked so delicate Kagome didn't dare to touch it. The box was wrapped with a beautiful golden ribbon. Yuka placed the box onto the table and pushed it towards Kagome.

"What's this?"

"It's Inuyasha's." Yuka took the lid off and inside was a ring. "He dropped it one day while he was walking me home." Kagome noticed that inside there were two very tiny roses resting beside the ring. "If you ever meet this girl, tell her that these two roses are my blessings for her and Inuyasha. I hope that they have a wonderful future." Kagome felt her heart splitting in two as she saw the sincerity in Yuka's eyes. "This ring, he wants to give it to this girl. Could you deliver it to him for me?"

Yuka said her goodbye, and left the café. Kagome remained in her seat as she stared at the small roses. Her blessings? How come someone so gentle and pure suffered from such horrible fate? Yuka never deserved any of this. In fact, she was the victim of this whole thing.

_This isn't fair_, Kagome thought to herself._ Not only did I take away Mom's happiness. But I took away Yuka's too. What have I done?_

Meanwhile, Houjo approached Sango after class. "Sango, would you happen to know where Kagome is?"

"I'm not sure, I called her cell phone but she didn't pick up."

"That's weird," At that moment, Inuyasha and the others stepped into the classroom.

"You girls ready to go yet, we're going to be late for the...where's Kagome?" Miroku said dumbly as he was faced with Sango and Houjo. "She was supposed to meet us here for the movies."

"I don't know, she wasn't in class." Houjo noticed the look on Inuyasha's face. _I've always known there was something going on between those two. After Kagome told me she no longer had feelings for me, she said it was because she was in love with someone else. That someone...could it be Inuyasha? _

"Kagome's not the type to just miss a class. Something must have happened." Houjo finally spoke out loud, not surprised when he saw Inuyasha immediately bolt out of the classroom and down the stairs.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called after him. He looked over at Sango, who looked at Ayame, who then looked at Kouga, who _then_ looked at Bankotsu, who _then_ said, "Why the hell are we still standing here?! Let's go!" Everyone except for Houjo ran out of the class and followed Inuyasha. The older man stared after them as they watch them run after each other. Suddenly, his lips curved up into a smile. _They're not so bad after all._

Inuyasha was in the front yard yelling out Kagome's name, hoping she would respond. When he got nothing, he continued down the street and stopped when he saw a small figure at the park, sitting on one of the swings. "Kagome." He mumbles before picking up his pace and running towards the park. "Kagome!" He calls out one more time, and she turns. Although it's from a distance, he could still see the stream of tears that were making their way down her face. _Stupid, why are you crying?_ "Kagome, what happened?" He asked, out of breath, as he stopped next to her.

"Inuyasha, why must our love be built on the suffering of others?" He didn't respond, only knelt beside her as he watched her shoulders tremble and her eyes squeezed shut.

"Kagome, if it's not you - I don't want anyone else." She didn't say anything, instead she continued with her soft sobs. Looking over at something shiny that caught his eye, something was clutched tightly in both her hands. It was a silver box wrapped with a golden ribbon. "What's this?" Inuyasha lifts his arm, and takes the box from her. Kagome finally raises her head and watches as he unwraps the gift. His eyes widen slightly as his eyes rest on the familiar piece of jewelry.

"Yuka asked me to return it to you. She said you dropped it while walking her home." Kagome sniffled, and quickly wiped away the tears. Inuyasha reached up and took hold of her small hand.

"You don't need to return it to me. I bought it for your birthday." Kagome watched breathlessly as Inuyasha slipped the ring into her finger. "It suits you, doesn't it?" Holding his hand was no longer enough, Kagome almost jumped off the swing and threw herself into the arms of her beloved. "Kagome, always wear it." He smiled when she felt her nod her head against his chest and he held her body close to his.

They didn't notice their friends peeping around the corner. That is, until...

"_OH MY GOD!_"

Inuyasha and Kagome immediately let go of each other, hearing Sango's shriek. "Sango, shut up!" Kouga's voice echoed.

"Don't tell me to shut up! Besides, you screamed just now too!"

"Hey!" The others quietly and slowly, one by one, stepped out from around the corner, grinning sheepishly. "How long have you been standing there?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Bankotsu and Kouga stepped forward. "We only heard this part. _You don't need to return it to me. I bought it for your birthday._" Kouga bit his lip to keep from laughing as he imitated Inuyasha's deep voice. Sango and Miroku stood behind them, snickering and whispering to each other.

"Oh yeah. And this part too; _Kagome, always wear it. If it's not you - I don't want anyone else!_" Although Bankotsu was exaggerating, nobody seemed to care, except for Inuyasha that is. Kouga and Bankotsu stepped towards each other and wrapped each other in an embrace. "_Oh Inuyasha!_" One of their voices went extremely high pitched to imitate Kagome - who was turning an adorable shade of pink.

"_Kagome!_"

"Do you guys want to get killed?!" Inuyasha got up from his spot and bolted after the two guys. Watching as the scene unfolded before her, Kagome smiled.

_Although our situation is really different, we have people who care about us regardless. They support us, and most importantly, they understand us. I'm so happy to have friends like them. Seeing Inuyasha so laid-back and worked up fills me with a warm feeling. I have a feeling that everything will turn out just fine. _

Just then, Kagome felt all her pain, sorrow, anger, and her fear - it all just melted away, and it was replaced with happiness.

* * *

Inuyasha stood by that green door. The green door that he always dreaded seeing ever since he was a child. What was taking that woman so long? He rung the doorbell at least ten minutes ago. Or maybe he was just nervous. Nervous? He had never been nervous when coming here. In fact, his most rebellious acts had occurred in this very home. Suddenly, the door swung open and Inuyasha came face to face with the witch from hell - that was what he liked to call her anyway. 

"Grandma." The older woman didn't say anything, only sighed as she wrapped her sweater tighter around her and stepped aside to let her grandson in. "We need to talk." Amaya took her seat in her usual armchair and shut off the television.

"I assume you're here to explain to me why your father isn't marrying Hitomi? So, what happened?" Amaya's voice was dull and she sounded somewhat annoyed.

"I'm not here to talk about that. But I guess I should tell you. I'm-" She held up her hand to silence him.

"Let me take my pills, if I don't, my heart might not be able to take it." Amaya leaned forward and took two pills from her medicine bottle and swallowed it. Inuyasha picked up her cup of tea and handed it to her. He always knew that the reason why his grandmother's health wasn't very good was mainly because of him. He had always made her angry and upset, blood pressure and everything shot up like a rocket. Don't get him wrong, Inuyasha loved his grandmother. However, even as a child - Inuyasha only loved his grandmother because he felt like he had to. He didn't know the grandmother image like the other kids did. The other children said that their grandmother would bake them cookies and tell them stories about how the world used to be. The grandmother Inuyasha knew was all about discipline and _the family business_. Once Amaya settled down, Inuyasha took a deep breath and continued.

"I'm in love with someone, Grandma. I love-"

"Kagome." Amaya had interrupted him once again.

"You knew?"

"Inuyasha, I may be old and my eyes may be a little bit tired - but I'm not blind yet."

The next morning, Amaya finds herself sitting in her son's living room with her son himself and Hitomi. "So, Amaya, what brings you here?" Hitomi said nervously.

"I hear you are cancelling the wedding." The two younger ones exchanged glances. "Why is this, InuTaisho? I also hear that you haven't divorced Izayoi yet, either. That woman has no right to be a part of this family, I thought you said you took care of it." InuTaisho opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off. "And you." Amaya turned towards Hitomi. "You and your daughter come waltzing into our lives, telling us that you want to become Takahashi's. Kagome - charming, full of charisma, and sweet on the outside...she knew her mother was about to get married. Yet she still goes ahead and seduces the son of her future stepfather. How shameful can she get?!" Hitomi had tears in her eyes.

"How dare you insult my daughter?! She did not seduce anyone. I certainly did not raise her like that."

"Ma, don't say that about Kagome. Those two kids were in love even before Hitomi and I announced her engagement. And as for Izayoi..."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Please," Hitomi began, slightly surprising InuTaisho and Amaya. "Please accept them. Taisho and I have already decided to cancel the wedding. Inuyasha and Kagome really do love each other. Amaya, please, you love Inuyasha don't you? You care about him, please, they are happy together."

"My blessing...is it really that important?" InuTaisho frowned.

"Mom, if we can't have your blessing, what do you want us to do? We can't go against your wishes!" InuTaisho got up and took a seat next to his mother. "I know Inuyasha hasn't been exactly too obedient during the course of his life, but he's finally doing something right. I'm sure you have noticed. His behaviour has improved ever since he met Kagome. Kagome has changed him for the better, she's a great influence."

"Are you begging me, son?"

"Mom..."

"You, InuTaisho, are less than your son." Amaya looked over to her son and broke out into a wide smile. Shocking Hitomi and InuTaisho, she began to laugh. "Did you really think your son would keep quiet about this, hm? He's already told me everything."

----------------

_"Grandma, remember when I was younger...you always wanted me to do certain things, and I always ended up doing the opposite."_

_"How could I forget? I wanted you to learn English..."_

_"But I learned Chinese instead and cursed at my teacher."_

_"How about that time I wanted you to learn to play piano? Instead you went out and learned to play that awful electric guitar." They both shared a laugh, something they haven't done in over twenty years. "Where are you going with this, Inuyasha?"_

_"Grandma, the reason why I learned those things is because I liked them. I enjoyed playing the electric guitar, and it helped me meet new people. I have to be honest with you, I don't care what our relationship in the future may be. Whether it be lovers or siblings; because Kagome's already in my heart."_

----------------

Hitomi and InuTaisho exchanged glances once more, but this time they were happy looks. "Since he said that, I couldn't rip his heart out. Besides, that boy has never listened to be before."

"Oh, Amaya."

"I may not like how you're doing this, but do whatever you want."

Amaya was accepting them. Hitomi and InuTaisho couldn't be happier. Kagome and Inuyasha were getting their chance. Everything was alright, no more worries, no more troubles and no more problems. Okay, so that wasn't necessarily true. "Mom, thank you so much."

"Oh I'm not done with you yet. Although I may have just been messing with you about the kids, but you still need to explain to me what happened with Izayoi fifteen years ago."

"Maybe I should go..." Hitomi slowly got up from the couch.

"No, you stay here. You need to hear this." Amaya signaled Hitomi to sit back down, which she did. "Shame on you InuTaisho Takahashi! You are still married and you go ahead and propose to another woman?! If the children haven't fallen in love with each other, how long would you plan on keeping this a secret? Forever?! Is that how I raised you? Izayoi is a shame to this family. What kind of woman abandons her son at the age of three? Inuyasha could barely talk when she left. And now you tell me she is still formally known as _Mrs. _Takahashi?! Oh, I am so disappointed in you."

"Mom, I-I don't know what to say."

"How about you start with _why_ you're still married."

"I..." InuTaisho let out a sigh. "I don't know, okay?! I don't know!"

"You're still in love with her, aren't you?" Hitomi barely even whispered.

"Hitomi, listen..."

"No, no! I'm not angry, I'm just...relieved."

"Relieved?"

"Yes! We're in the exact same boat here."

"We are...?"

"Well yes. This whole thing made me realize how much I'm still in love with my husband." Hitomi and InuTaisho kept talking, completely dismissing the fact that Amaya was still sitting there, expecting a better explanation. However, they could feel a certain something. They were coming together, different than how things were before. Although Amaya still wasn't very happy about calling off the wedding and her son still be married to that horrible daughter-in-law - she was happy that they were becoming a family in more ways than one. They got along, and everyone was happy.

Well. _Almost_ everybody.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** GAH! I just had an exam today so you guys should be happy that I even _thought_ about updating today! No, I'm just messing with you. I love updating and I love the positive feedback. I think my passion for writing wasn't lost, I was just under a lot of stress because my grades have been slipping...majorly. I haven't been working this year at all, in fact, slacking is all I have done. So, at that moment, I decided to cast aside my writing and concentrate on school work, even though it was already too late since it was the end of the semester already. However, now that the school year is over and I only have two more exams to write, I'll be updating more often. I have the whole summer to think about and write my chapters for _The Joke's On You_. Also, I hope you all read my upcoming stories: **I Only Have Feelings For You**and **Hey There, Pretty Boy!**. Both fit under the romantic comedy genre and feature the lovable couple of Inuyasha and Kagome. I hope you will be there to support me as much as you have for this story. 

Thanks for your support,

_Sw33t-Sorrows._


	13. Never Forget

**Author's Notes:** Here is the long awaited Chapter Thirteen!

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _Devil Does Exist_ or _Devil Beside You_ - the manga and drama this story is based on.

* * *

**The Joke's On You**

_Chapter Thirteen: Never Forget_

Sw33t-Sorrows

* * *

Kagome smiled as the wind caressed her skin and blew her hair out of her face. She watched as the waves smashed onto the shore and the sun's rays warmed the beach's sand. "Inuyasha, it's beautiful." She felt him walk up behind her and she was suddenly wrapped in his jacket. His chin rested at the top of her head and her body enveloped in his arms. Kagome turned her head slightly so she could see his face. He looked so serene and he was smiling. "It's been a while since you've been to the beach, right?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha spoke gently. "The last time I came here, me and the others were just having some fun during the summer. It was back when we were in high school." Kagome didn't say anything. "...And we were picking up chicks?" He smirked when he felt her go stiff in his arms.

"Picking up chicks?!" She shrieked as she whirled around and faced him. Their noses almost touching, Inuyasha shot her his famous smirk. "You better be joking."

"What? It was before I met you." She only pouted and walked away. He watched as she made her way across the beach, the water eventually coming up once in a while to touch her small feet. Her long black hair swaying back and forth in the wind. "Kagome?" Slightly afraid she was actually mad at him, he called out to her.

"Inuyasha, I was wondering." He could barely hear her voice and she turned around to look at him. "What do you like about me?" Inuyasha stayed silent for a few minutes.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"What do _you_ like about _me_?"

"I asked you first."

"Since you asked, you must have an answer. You tell me, then I'll tell you." Kagome pursed her lips and shook her head. He let out a quiet laugh as she stuck her tongue out at him. "You don't wanna tell me? Fine." He turned away as well and began to take a few steps.

"I like everything about you. Even your flaws."

"Flaws? What flaws?" It was Kagome's turn to smirk.

"You want me to make a list? Alright. Well, there's plenty. You're short-tempered, jealous, egotistic, and as Sango likes to call you, you're _the devil_."

"Hey! Take that back!" It took Kagome a tiny bit to register the fact that the boy had already started running in her direction. She let out a small yelp before turning around and trying her best to out run the other one, of course, it didn't work out too well. Within seconds, Inuyasha had caught her in his arms and Kagome was screaming. Spinning her around to look at him, Inuyasha stared her in the eye. "I like you, because..." He trailed off. "...even when the devil in me wants to come out, you always - _always_ - bring me back." Kagome smiled as his face inched closer to hers. Her eyes fluttered shut when she felt her lips connect with his. When he broke the kiss, he panicked when he saw her crying. "Oh God, what did I do?" She laughed.

"Nothing. I'm just...happier than I have been in a while." She brought up her right hand to wipe away the tears, and he relaxed as his eyes rested on the ring on her middle finger. "You know, if my dad hadn't died, and my mom hadn't fallen in love with your dad...then we wouldn't have met." Kagome was actually happy that they had gone through this. For what she said was true. Without this whole issue, her and Inuyasha would never have realized their feelings for each other.

"You're wrong."

"What?"

"Even if it weren't for our parents, we would have met. Maybe, you would have been working at Sango's place, and spilt a drink on me. Maybe, I would have met you through Miroku during a basketball practice, or maybe you fell asleep in the bus seat next to me and drooled on my shirt. Or-"

"Hey! I don't drool!" He laughed.

"Either way, we would have met. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because we are destined to be together. I would find you." Once again, Kagome gave into tears. "Why are you so emotional today? Aren't we supposed to be enjoying our first official date?" Inuyasha lifted his hand and wiped away her tears with this thumb. "Come on, let's go get some ice cream."

"What are you, twelve?"

"Hey, are you complaining?"

"No, sir."

"Good, let's go."

For the first time in a very long while, Kagome felt truly happy. She was free to be with Inuyasha and she was allowed to love him. Nothing could compare to this.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she lifted the towel to dry her damp hair. Her slippers making a slapping sound against the hardwood stairs, she jumped slightly when the phone rang. She hurried down the stairs and ran into the living room, managing to pick up the phone before the person on the other end hung up. "Hello, Takahashi residence, Kagome speaking."

"Kagome?" The woman on the other line sounded confused. "Who are you?" Kagome didn't know how to answer. "Oh, that won't matter for now. Anyway, I'm looking for Inuyasha." The young girl wasn't worried, this woman sounded quite a bit older. "I'm his mother."

"Mother?!" Kagome accidentally blurted out at the top of her lungs.

"Yes, dear. Is he home?"

"Uhh, no. Not at the moment. Could I take a message?"

"Oh, no. That's alright, I'll just call back later. Will you be home at six o' clock?" The woman was speaking directly to her, asking _her_ if she would be home. "Hello?" Kagome blinked several times before she realized she hadn't said anything yet.

"Uh, yes. We'll be home."

"Alright, dear. I'll call back then. Thank you." There was a click. _His mother? Inuyasha never spoke about his mother before. Didn't Mom say that Uncle hasn't seen Inuyasha's mother in over fifteen years? I remember Uncle also telling me that he was married once before Inuyasha's mother as well. First, he married Kaoru - Sesshomaru's mother. Kaoru fell ill and she passed away. A couple of years later, Uncle married Inuyasha's mother. Other than that, I don't know anything else. I always thought that Inuyasha's mother had also passed away, since nobody really liked to talk about her much._ Kagome turned when she heard her mother coming down the stairs.

"Who called honey?"

"Mom, could I ask you something?" Kagome and Hitomi took their seats on the couch in the living room next to each other. This was going to be a long talk. That night, when Inuyasha came home, Kagome ran out of the kitchen and cornered him at the front door. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled slightly, wondering what she was trying to do. He opened his mouth to ask, but she clamped her hand over the bottom half of his face. "Your mother called today." She saw Inuyasha's eyes go wide and then back to normal. He reached up and pulled her small hand off his face.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." He brushed passed her, not bothering to talk about the fact that his mother had tried to contact him. Kagome figured that she'd ask InuTaisho, if Inuyasha didn't want to talk.

"Inuyasha's mother?" InuTaisho sounded shocked.

"Yes. I've spoken to him, but he didn't seem too happy. If you don't feel comfortable telling me, Uncle, you don't have to."

"No no, Kagome." He smiled at her. "You're going to be a part of this family soon. You have a right to know. You see, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are half-brothers, since they have different mothers. Inuyasha's mother left us when he was just a little boy. Why she left us, we were never really sure of. She just disappeared one day. Inuyasha always thought that it was because of him that his mother left. He blamed himself, and believed that it was because he was a bad child. However, as he grew older, he started blaming his mother herself."

---------------

_"Kagome, Inuyasha's endured many emotional wounds as a child and a young adult. I just hope you'll be there to support him while I'm not there."_

---------------

_Those were the emotional wounds Uncle was talking about?_ Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts when Inuyasha came down the stairs. "Kagome, go get dressed."

"What, why?"

"Just go." Reluctantly, Kagome got out of her seat and went up the stairs. Inuyasha let out a sigh and sat down next to his father. There was a thick silence for a few moments. "Dad,"

"Going to see her?" InuTaisho looked up at his son, smiling. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"I don't know."

"It's about time, really. What's the worse that could happen?"

To be honest, Inuyasha wanted to see his mother ever since she started calling a few years ago. He just never had the courage to actually get up and go. However, he never really knew if he had forgiven her yet. What would he do if he saw her? Would he lose control and just lash out at her? He heard the light footsteps of a certain someone. No, he wouldn't. Because Kagome would be there to stop him.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He took a hold of her hand and proceeded to the front door.

"Inuyasha, are we going to see your mother?"

"You're not as dumb as you look."

"Hey!" Soon, they found themselves in InuTaisho's car, driving towards the restaurant where they would meet the woman who had abandoned Inuyasha over fifteen years ago. Kagome had a weird feeling in her gut as Inuyasha pulled up in the parking lot. Inuyasha didn't seem as nervous as he made his way around the car and pulling open her door.

"Are you coming?" He extended his hand out to her. Trying hard not to shake, Kagome took his hand and stepped out of the car. When Kagome looked up, a beautiful woman was waiting at the front door. The woman was gorgeous, she had long black hair and stunning gray-blue eyes. Her lips were glossed a light pink, and she looked nothing like a mother.

Inuyasha stopped before the woman.

"Inuyasha," The woman had tears in her eyes as she brought up her hands to touch his face. However, the said-boy moved away, and the woman looked disappointed. She then looked over at Kagome and smiled. "You must be Kagome." Her voice was soft and filled Kagome with a warm feeling. "I've been looking forward to meeting my future daughter-in-law." Kagome didn't know what to do except for smile. The three of them made their way into the restaurant and took their seats. "Kagome, you're still in college, yes?" Kagome nodded. "What are you studying?"

"Well, I..." Kagome and Inuyasha's mother carried on a casual conversation as Inuyasha sat across from them, looking annoyed. "Auntie-"

"Please, call me Izayoi." After a few more sharing of stories, Izayoi turned towards her son. "Inuyasha, I've spoken to your father. I heard he's cancelling the wedding, I was really looking forward to the celebration."

"Hm, what makes you think I care?" Kagome nudged him in the ribs as he made his comment. _Sheesh, talk about rude. And to his own mother no less. If he wasn't ready to forgive her, why did he bring us to come see her?_

"Inuyasha, I just want to make things right before I leave to America." Izayoi had explained that she was a fashion designer, so travelling wasn't anything new for her. "I left fifteen years ago because being a Takahashi housewife wasn't what I wanted to be-"

"How come you never divorced? You just left without a word, and we didn't know where you were. Even if Dad did want to get married, he wouldn't be able to. He wouldn't even know where to send the divorce papers!" Inuyasha leaned forward in his chair as he ranted. Kagome grabbed a hold of his arm.

"I loved your father, and I still do. I just wanted to go out and find something that gave me more meaning to life. However, your grandmother - she wouldn't allow it. Leaving you was the hardest part, Inuyasha." If Izayoi wasn't near crying, Inuyasha would have laughed.

"You know what? I don't have time for this." Inuyasha threw down his napkin and stormed out of the restaurant. Kagome sat there, stunned at his reaction.

"Izayoi, I'm sorry."

"That's quite alright. I never expected him to forgive me anyway. I just wanted to see him now that he's all grown up. And I can see that he really cares about you."

"Really?"

"Yes. The way he looks at you - that's the way I used to look at his father."

That night, Kagome couldn't sleep. Izayoi looked so hurt when Inuyasha stormed out of the restaurant. Although Izayoi was wrong to leave Inuyasha so long ago - two wrongs do not make a right. However, Inuyasha looked so eager to see his mother again when they were driving there in the car. She had never seen him so nervous. He was constantly sighing and tapping his finger on the steering wheel, biting his lip and fidgeting in his seat. Kagome threw the covers off the bed and got up. She stood outside Inuyasha's room and knocked lightly.

"Who is it?" Kagome didn't say anything as she opened the door. They locked eyes before he quietly turned away.

"Um, you didn't come down for dinner. So, I thought you'd like a midnight snack or something." Kagome said as she stood there awkwardly, twisting her hands together and looking at the floor. Inuyasha didn't say anything. _Oh great..._ Kagome thought. There was one thing that Inuyasha didn't know about her. When she was having a conversation with someone, and they didn't respond - she would _never_ shut up. "Hey, you know what? I was passing that store today and I saw a shirt that would really suit you. I thought about buying it but I didn't know if you'd like it." Inuyasha turned in his seat and shot her a confused gaze. "And you know what else? I was-"

"Hey."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Oh, sorry. I was just-"

"What did I just say?"

"Oh." Kagome bit her lip. "Sorry." It was silent for a while before Inuyasha got out of his seat and approached her. Soon, she found that their noses were almost touching as his lips curved up into a small smile. Her ears were filled with the sound of his quiet laughter as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"You worry too much."

"Well, maybe if you knew how to handle things properly, I wouldn't have to worry!" She retorted. Suddenly, Inuyasha's door swung open again - and there stood Hitomi and InuTaisho.

"Inuyasha, your mother is coming to visit tomorrow."

"Alright." The door closed, and Kagome and Inuyasha were alone once again.

"What was that all about?"

"Huh?"

"I thought you - she's visiting tomorrow? But-"

"Don't worry about it." _He's forgiven her? When did this happen? How come I wasn't there? _

"When did this happen?! What made you change your mind?" Kagome smiled as Inuyasha gave her his answer. Inuyasha wasn't as heartless as he made himself to be. She knew he would come around eventually. After all, what would a family be without a mother?

"I just...missed her, that's all."

Kagome let out a victorious laugh as she launched herself at him to embrace him. Her Inuyasha was coming back.

* * *

**Notes:** Well, that was a little awkward. Stay tuned for the next chapter. I'm currently working on my new story _I'll Cling To You_. Some of my readers are familiar with this story, because it's already been published and I've put it on hold. However, I'd like you all to know that I'm rewriting the whole thing. The plot has changed a little too. However, I won't start updating until _The Joke's On You_ is finished.

_Sw33t-Sorrows._


End file.
